How We Connect
by the nadja
Summary: I FINALLY UPDATED! :) Evil was defeated and the senshi were finally able to live in peace. Usagi left after a sour encounter with Mamoru, but what happens when they meet again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (I wish I did!), nor did I create them! But, mad props to the people/persons who did!  
  
Otay, so, just read, I don't know how to make a summary! Tell me if u like!  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw him again. Deep, blue, and mysterious eyes...tousled black hair...that smug, cocky, boyish smile... He was still the boy, no, the man I once knew. Chiba Mamoru. The former Prince Endymion of Earth during the Silver Millennium, Tuxedo Kamen, back in Japan, and in America,Tuxedo Mask. The college man who used to tease me and call me names, like Odango Atama. I smile at this. O, how I miss that nickname, Kami knows how much I hated it. But, my royal two bun hairstyle is no longer up as much these days, and that's not the only thing that's changed about me. Or, so I hope that I've changed. Tsukino Usagi. I was the former crybaby and klutz with the funny, but stylish, odangos on her head. In a former life, I was the Moon Princess, Serenity who was sent to Earth when her kingdom was destroyed during the Silver Millennium. Present day sailor-suited pretty soldier Sailor Moon.or so I was. But that was in my teen days. I'm 22 now, and I actually finished college! Life is pretty normal, a little boring at times, but at least I don't have to spend my time transforming into "The Champion of Love and Justice" anymore. But, sometimes I do miss it. And, them, I miss them also. But, that's why I moved to America, changed my name to Serena. To get away from them for awhile, right? Yea, that's me. To get away from him.....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mamoru 'Darien Shields' Chiba walked down the streets of New York, pulling his jacket a little closer to him. It was a little too chilly today, considering time was still present during late July, now. Darien didn't mind at all, though, he barely even noticed. He had just witnessed the most extraordinary sight at one of Peggy's art shows. Granted, Peggy is one of the best artists in her time, but it wasn't an art piece he was thinking about right now. It was a girl, no, a woman.  
  
"She was sent from the Gods," whispered Darien as he crossed the street into a humongous building with the name and logo "Shields" displaying over it.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-san! How's it going?" were the words that rang through Darien's ears as he walked into his office on the top floor of the building, "Oh, sorry, I mean, Mr. Darien Shields."  
  
As Darien looked up after closing his office doors his face brightened up a little, and he asked, "Motoki? Is that really you? How'd you get security to let you in?" he gave Motoki a hug that guys usually give out to display "enough" emotion and heard him reply, "I gave them free tokens to the Crown Arcade."  
  
Darien sat down on one of his leather lounge chairs and gave his friend a somewhat puzzled look. While Motoki sat next to him he said quite amused, "I know what you must be thinking, how can they be of use here? Well, I'll tell you why buddy! It's because they can use them two blocks from here at the very first Crown Restaurant, Café, and Arcade in America!" This statement made Darien a bit surprised. Though, he congratulated Motoki with pure happiness, but he barely showed it with his grin. Motoki knew he was more than he displayed though.  
  
"Really, I am happy for you Motoki... By the way, how's Reika doing?"  
  
Motoki rubbed his chin while smiling and proudly said, "She's due in 4 months now, isn't that great?" A little silence filled the room after his reply, and Motoki heard another "Congratulations, Motoki," from Darien. Then, he casually said with a smile, "Oh, and the name's Andrew, now, well for America, cause, y'know...uh yea....but, if you still wanna call me Motoki, it's ok."  
  
With a small chuckle Darien said, "Well then Andrew, let's have lunch at your new Crown, and I'll tell you all about this lovely golden haired, blue eyed vision of beauty I just saw."  
  
"Sounds like you're either describing Minako or Usa-chan," Andrew now said with laughter.  
  
"Yea.may be."  
  
As they walked to the crown silently Darien thought about their last part of the conversation they just had. The voice of Andrew ringing in his head, "Sounds like you're either describing me, Minako, or Usa-chan." 'Yea, I see her everyday, thought Darien. Usagi....I can still envision your face to this day. I still remember how fragile you felt after all the times you ran into me. I can still remember how you smelt every time I swooped down to save you after throwing my roses.....Usa...Usako, all your smiles, tears, even insults....Princess, teenager, superhero. I can't believe I left....why did you leave? I miss you.how long has it been?' Darien cast a questioning glance to the heavens when they neared closer to the new Crown.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Since high school, Makoto! I haven't seen you since high school!" exclaimed Serena as she hugged her tall brunette friend, the mistress of planet Jupiter.  
  
"Oh, Usa, it's great to see you again. So, it has been awhile, and you've been here in New York all these years? Show me the guys, girl!" Serena gave a small laugh after this comment. 'Still the same Mako-chan.'  
  
" Usag....no Serena, I forgot in the letters you mention that you changed it to Serena. Well, Serena you can call me by my American name now, Lita."  
  
As Serena's eyes widened a bit, they softened, "Lita. That's nice. But now we have to find a cute little nickname for your new name...uh..Leets!" after this small attempt of desperation Lita laughed out loud a little and agreed to it. Serena nodded agreeing and looked at the huge Crown Center in front of her with pleasure. 'Out of all my greatest dreams,' she thought.  
  
Walking into the Crown, Serena squealed with pleasure, "Oh wow! I never imagined how much I missed this place....uh...not this place exactly but ya...anyways! Leets, when did you get here? Why? HOW?!"  
  
Smiling Lita answered, "Well, Serena, I do have to live at least in the same country my new business is in, don't I?" Serena's eyes widened and she jumped up and down with delight, ready to spring so many questions at her friend, like, why not Andrew, or how in the world did she do this all. But, something attracting caught her eye. A very new Sailor V videogame! Serena looked at her friend with mischief only a child could hold, and Serena was STILL a child at heart.  
  
"Ok, Sere, I'll give you some free tokens, but, only for today." Lita handed Serena some gold and silver tokens and watched her bounce off to the arcade section. Smiling a thought came across to her, "she looks kinda different without her meatballs." Just then a voice from the kitchen came out to her, "Hey, Lita? Ah....a little help here?"  
  
Lita put a smug look on her face and screamed towards the voice of her lifetime friend and now boyfriend, "What's wrong now, Ken? Honestly, I'm not sure a cook was a good choice for a part time job, for a guy like you!" She started to giggle as she heard another scream from Ken, "Ah! I think the French Fries are alive!" As she walked off and disappeared, the jingle of the bells announced that newcomers came at the door. Andrew and Darien walked in, and took a look around.  
  
"An exact replica, but better...Nice, Drew...nice..." Darien said as he sat down on a stool and Andrew walked behind the counter. Darien watched Andrew pouring coffee in a black cup with white lining, and putting it right in front of him. Then, he watched Andrew pull out a white towel with midnight blue lining, and followed his swift movements of wiping the invisible dirt off the counter. He noted, "Exactly like it was yesterday's routine.." and a small smile crept on his lips as he drank the black liquid. Just then, Lita and Ken popped out of the kitchen and gasped.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" both said in unison. "Makoto, Ken? Well, it sure has been awhile.why are you guys here?"  
  
"Well...I....ah..." Lita babbled a bit as she looked into the direction where Serena was at and saw her beating on a videogame machine, "Andrew, did you know that Serena is living here?" at this statement Andrew was joyous and was about to scream out, "that's great," but then remembered something. Darien didn't know, and at that note Ken went back to the kitchen mumbling something about him slacking off way too much. Lita's lip slightly twitched and she announced, after Darien asked who Serena was, "and she's heading towards us right now?" Both men turned at this. Andrew stepped in front of Darien and said, "Serena? You....you look great!"  
  
"M...Mot-"  
  
"No, the name's Andrew," Andrew said cutting Serena off before she even mentioned his Japanese name. He engulfed Serena in a big hug, and said how much he and everyone else missed her.  
  
"Oh, this is such a great day! First, Lita, and now you? This day can't get any better or more surprising! Oh...I also saw.." Serena was unsure to mention 'his' name.  
  
As if on cue Darien had to cut in, "Who's Lita and Serena?" Serena gasped and looked around Andrew, while hugging him still. Which made quite an amusing site, but as soon as she saw the icy blue of Darien's eyes they locked. Chills were felt up both their spines, and Serena wiggled away from Andrew. She took a step towards Darien, and smiled.  
  
Darien looked at the figure in front of him. Golden blonde hair all wrapped up in a bun, light blue eyes shining right back at him, a touch of light make up here and there, and a curvaceous figure in a grey business grey suit with some white tennis shoes on. Darien froze, this was the woman at Peggy's art show.....except she was wearing different clothes, he thought. But she's still beautiful. She held out her hand to him.  
  
"I.....am Serena, nice to meet you, Mr. Shields."  
  
Darien slowly took her hand and felt its warmth instantly. Shaking it ever so slowly, he hesitated on withdrawing away from her gentle touch. It's like she came straight from a dream...or a memory, he thought. Then he said confident and in his usual manner, "I see you already know me, then. Miss Serena, did you happen to be at the artist Peggy's gallery today?" after she gave a small nod, he looked at Andrew and said, "This is the vision of beauty I saw, Andrew." At this comment Serena slowly turned a light shade of pink and turned her head towards Andrew, who in turn, was dying to laugh, and wasn't doing a good job hiding it.  
  
"Well, then, Dare," commented Andrew, "I guess you WERE describing Usa- chan."  
  
Darien listened to Andrew's words and pondered on them silently for seconds. Finally realization hit him right, smack, dab in the middle and Darien felt his face burn a bit.  
  
"O...Odango Atama?" squeaked Darien towards Serena.  
  
Serena flushed a bit with anger and spit out a little bit harsh but jokingly in some way, "Hey, I thought we agreed on never using that name again! Do you see any meatballs on my head? Hmmmm???"  
  
Darien shook his head, "No, but that still doesn't mean you're not meatball head."  
  
"Oh, even in America, Mamoru-baka!"  
  
"What? Even in America you're still this loud?"  
  
Serena gave a little shrug, but still kept her defiant composure. Andrew and Lita almost bursting with laughter interrupted the little reunion.  
  
"I guess....you guys will never change," Andrew said shaking his head, "Well excuse me guys, but I have to get back to my business for awhile."  
  
"Huh? Leets, I thought the Crown was yours?"  
  
"Who's Leets?"  
  
"Leets, is Lita, who in turn is Makoto," answered Serena all- knowingly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, Lita is my partner, besides Rita, in owning the Crown in America. Reason for this is because I do have to go back to Japan every so often to check on the Crown there that my sister owns, too. Sensible?"  
  
"Yup. Oh, guys, just to make it official.one ice cream sundae with extra fudge please!" requested Serena with a huge smile.  
  
"Haha, you got it Onii-chan."  
  
"Wow, Andrew, it's nice to hear you calling me that again," as Serena said this, a metal tray with everything she remembered in her childhood appeared in front of her, "oh....it's heaven in New York now!"  
  
Darien chuckled as he watched Serena dig in, "No wonder you lost weight, there was no Crown Center around to serve all these sweets to you. I guess that'll change soon."  
  
Serena stopped and looked at Darien, "If I knew you were here in New York I would have been ready to throw an insult at you now, but since I didn't, I will take that as a compliment on my looks."  
  
"But, wasn't it a compliment to begin with, Meatball head?"  
  
"Oh, Mamoru....Darien Shields! How old are we now?" Serena dropped her spoon in record time, satisfied with the desert before a real lunch and announced, "Well, I must be going everyone, I'll stop by later if not every single day I live here. Bye!" and with a wave Serena walked off. Andrew and Lita said goodbye and Darien just watched her walk off. He saw a few guys, a little too many guys, fawning at the new matured, developed Usagi. The feeling he felt towards them was not too kind, but it was nothing to Darien otherwise. He shouldn't care anymore, like before back in Japan, he could have any girl he wanted, right? But, was it still her he wanted? Wait. Did he even want her before? 'May be', he debated to himself, 'this is definitely something to ponder.' Darien recollected himself and slowly stood up and told Andrew and Lita that he'd see them later, and rushed out the Crown.  
  
"Still a lovesick fool for her, isn't he?"  
  
"More than ever now, Lita, let's just hope that he realizes it this time." With that Andrew started wiping the counter and said, "He'd be a fool to let her go now....."  
  
  
  
otay! Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
Piss out and nadja trips out! 


	2. back in the day

"Hey! Wait up a bit, will ya?" shouted Darien. He watched Serena slow her walking pace down and caught up in a few seconds. He took a deep breath when he looked at her. 'How does she do that, he thought, she still makes my heartbeat race whenever I look at her. But, now....now she's a woman, gorgeous and still....'  
  
"Darien?" asked Serena bringing him out of his thoughts. 'Boy, I guess he's still the same. Usually keeping his serious thoughts to himself like that. He's more handsome than this morning' thought Serena as she looked over his slightly flushed features. 'Wow, that dark blue turtle neck is really not hiding any of his muscles....or helping the blush that's about to burn all over my face!' He obviously did not notice any stains on her face for he just started up a conversation.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Just 2 minutes, Darien." Serena said with an obvious tone.  
  
"No, I mean how long have you been in...New York...America?"  
  
"Ohhh..well.since I left."  
  
"Geez! Why didn't you call or anything? You know how much I...nevermind.." Darien slowly kept his composure and suggested, "Let's go have some lunch, I now a great place to eat."  
  
"Oh....um. I can't."  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure you can stand the old Mamoru-baka for at least one whole afternoon! " joked Darien.  
  
Serena looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and sighed, "I'm meeting up with my boyfriend, Julius." She looked away when she saw the emotion in his eyes change for a second. All of a sudden she felt guilty and bit on her lower lip, feeling the unnerving silence invading her vanishing comfort. She could hear a little chuckle and looked up at a smiling Darien putting on jet black sun glasses. He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair making Serena's own fingers ache to do the same. 'Just like before....are you hiding anything Mamoru???'  
  
"Well, Meatballhead, it's not a surprise. I'll be seeing you," said Darien in a perfect English accent as he turned and walked away, with no trace of Japanese heritage whatsoever.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at her new nickname, gave out a soft bye, and sighed turning to walk her own way, the opposite way of Darien. A small frown formed as she turned back around to the direction he went, and she mouthed the word, "Gone..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru-baka! You're such a jerk! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Come on, Odango Atama, you know you love me!" Mamoru said with a mocking grin and a wink, causing Usagi's face to turn red, out of embarrassment or anger, Mamoru would never know.  
  
"O, you, baka! I really have spent too much time hanging around you!" Usagi let out a big breath and walked out of the arcade hearing his voice linger after the jingle of the arcade's bells.  
  
"C'ya tomorrow, Odango Atama!" were Darien's unknowingly last words to the little bunny before she left Japan.  
  
"Why am I seeing this?" asked Darien to himself.  
  
'"Why not?"' asked an echoing voice in the bewildered mind of Darien Shields. Darien turned more in his sleep and his lips parted slightly as he mouthed the word "Usako," as if it were natural. He saw an image of him, head cradled and all on Sailor Moon's lap after Beryl left. She was so serene and innocent during the short moments he advanced towards her with every intention of killing her with his clean cut sword. 'Her eyes' he thought as he looked into her sad, bright blue orbs. He touched the golden locket shaped as a star as it played its painfully sweet melody. 'I remember the feeling of being welcomed.the feeling of being loved.....by her......' Every single word, sight, sound he heard since he could remember came back to him. 'But, most of all, Usa came back to me.' She cradled him in her lap comforting him with humor and by just being there, after Beryl left them with nothing but each other. That didn't last very long, for Beryl also left them with a dying Prince. ....Darien promised to return to her and closed his eyes, relishing in her loving, tender touch.  
  
Darien's face relaxed as he sighed in his sleep seeing the wonderful, yet sorrowful memory. During that time, he knew he would never open his eyes ever again, but just being with his angel, he didn't care. He tried to smile to show that he was ok....nothing happened. He thought he was dead, but he heard a soft hum from his angel. It was beautiful. Sailor Moon started to sing while suppressing her tears, and Darien could tell that her trembling was causing some notes to be a bit shaky. He heard the words growing faint as fast as his pain was going numb. He strained to hear her song as she fingered his tousled hair.  
  
"Deep...in my soul....a love so strong it takes control...." Even if this was a dream Darien felt as if it was happening to him all over again. He felt her gloved hand tracing his jaw line like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was so gentle with him....why must he leave her now?! 'O, please, Kami, don't let her be sad.....I will come back...I....'  
  
"Usagi...?"  
  
"Now we both know, the secret's bare, the feelings show." He remembered the pain completely gone and the feeling of his energy getting weaker. He remembered the trembling of Usagi grow more continuous. He felt a tear fall on his face from her as she sang on, "Driven far apart, I make a wish on a shooting star..... There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love...ev....even though you're...g- go.....gone..." He felt a hand leave his hair as she most likely wiped a tear from her eye, "Love will still live on..the feeling is so strong my only love.." 'Only love? Sure...... maybe she forgot all her words.'.  
  
"I'm meeting up with my boyfriend, Julius."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Darien watched as Sailor Moon elegantly traced his jaw again, as he lay on her lap. She slowly leaned in to kiss his lips for the first and last time... Before anything happened, though, a menacing laugh could be heard. Darien felt his angel leave him alone to die and heard her scream for joy the name "Julius." 'No....'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Two chicken with lemon twist specials, and some White California Chardonnay, please."  
  
Serena sighed as she looked at the man across from her, giving the waiter their orders. He was a very tall, lean man with gorgeous emerald eyes. He stared back, with a concerned look on his face. And, what a fair looking, face it was. Chiseled in with perfect cheekbones, straight pearly whites, that were complimented with a left, little dimple, and topped off to close perfection, with slicked back, brown hair, which would make any girl feel lucky just to lay eyes upon him. He was definitely handsome, but Serena already knew that, and she wasn't letting his good looks affect him, at the moment. She bit her lip in a nervous kind of way, and just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Sere, is everything alright with you?" The man said with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Julius, I'm quite alright....er....sorry about that...." Serena said as she came back to reality, you could guess who was on her mind.  
  
"Is something on your mind, hon? You seem a tad bit out of it, more than usual," her boyfriend said with a playful smile that was to-die-for, "I'm afraid your mind's in the moon right now."  
  
This little comment made Serena blush a bit and giggle nervously. She sighed. 'The moon.Mother....my court..the generals ...Endy ....Endymion .....Mamo .... Darien....' Serena shook her head, wondering if she still had red on her face, and gave a dazzling smile.  
  
"Well, I ran into an old friend today.I haven't seen him since I was in high school....since I left Tokyo."  
  
Across the table, Serena could visibly see her boyfriend's eyebrow cock up as he said, "He?" It was obvious that he was jealous already. She smiled at the idea, it was just too cute.  
  
"O, Jules, you don't have to worry, he's barely even a friend....he only use to tease me every single day I knew him."  
  
"Tease you? Sounds like someone had a crush on you," Remarked Julius with a convincing voice, as their food came.  
  
"He was an older man, there's no way," answered Serena.  
  
"Hm? Oh, really? How much older???"  
  
"Umm..." mumbled Serena while trying to think, "About three years, I think." (AN:I hope that's right, it took me awhile just to find profiles of all the characters with their birthdays, including years, just to know the age.)  
  
"Only three? That's just one year older than me, Sere." Julius said matter of factly.  
  
Serena took a sip of champagne, hoping to hide the blush that she suspected was there, the thought was just absurd! Just then, a faint memory came to her, one from long ago:  
  
"O, Mamoru-baka, I only had one drink, it was that juice over there," a dazed looking Usagi said as she leaned against the cement balcony, fanning herself with her hand, "O, I'm so dizzy."  
  
"Odango Atama! I don't think you drank ju-"  
  
"Usa! Are you alright!" shouted one of her friends, as all the senshi in evening gowns piled out onto the balcony, already worried about their friend.  
  
"She's fine, she's just."Mamoru just whispered the rest into Makoto's ear as she gasped and told the others, who in turn gasped, and worried even more.  
  
"Minna, I'm fine! Don't worry about me...." Just as the last word rolled off her tongue Usagi collapsed unconscious, in a heap on the rail.  
  
"USAGI!" everyone yelled, as she completely blanked out. (Note: I remember watching this episode on Cartoon Network...but I can't remember how it really went....so I just made all the words and stuff up! Eheh)  
  
Serena let out a soft giggle to herself, as she poured herself another cup of champagne. 'Boy, those were good times, I remember talking to those foreign friends of Mamoru, boy, did I give them something to remember. Sigh....I remember waltzing perfectly with Mamoru that day....I remember how he looked that night...so handsome...'  
  
"Sere.....I think you've had enough to drink, you're starting to turn just a tad bit redder than usual!"  
  
"O, goodness, really, hon? Gee.... well, I guess I better go...." said a still red Serena in a daze, as she slowly got up from her seat.  
  
"What??? Serena, we haven't even gotten our food yet! This night is ver-" Julius was cut short by a short, yet sweet kiss from Serena. She then turned to leave and walked away from a silent Julius.  
  
Walking towards the door of the fancy restaurant, Serena coolly slid on her jacket. Pulling her hair out of it, she was about to walk out the door, when a firm hold was placed on her wrist. Serena gasped in surprise as she was turned around to face smiling green eyes, "Julius!" she let out in a small, ashamed voice, which could easily be mistaken as a yearning, happy tone. Right when she felt rough, passionate lips on her own, her eyes widened and slowly slid closed. 'Wow.' Was all Serena could think, and as the kiss ended, she could feel herself being picked up and thrown over her boyfriend's shoulder. A squeal of delight escaped from her lips, and she screamed in a playful and joyful manner her partner's name, "Julius!" He leaned in to kiss his golden-haired beauty again, and a nauseating feeling could be felt in the pit of Serena's stomach when she felt his breath on hers.  
  
'"O, please, Usagi! Don't do it!"' 'What??? Mamoru?!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Otay, please REVIEW! SOMEONE! I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER! (  
  
Piss out and nadja trips out! 


	3. getting through to you

Serena walked into the Crown and looked around hastily, spotting a messy bunch of dark black hair, she glared at it and proceeded with determination. She walked straight to the stool next to Darien's and sat down. She didn't even glance at him, nor did he, they just sat there, not even thinking of what to say.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Serena, good morning! How are you?" Andrew greeted a tired looking dumpling head.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Andrew, um.I'm ok, I guess..hey.can I get some coffee? Black, with two spoons of sugar, and a little milk?" Andrew raised an eyebrow in curiosity and nodded. He walked back into the kitchen mumbling something about kids growing up too fast.  
  
Serena giggled a bit and took a glance at a smirking Darien.  
  
"What?" questioned Usagi with a little frown.  
  
"It's just..coffee? What happened to the little bunny that swore off coffee for as longed as she lived?"  
  
"Well, she went to college, had deadlines that she actually felt she had to make, and has a job that starts early mornings, that she can actually get to ON time, thanks to the hot, dark liquid, we call coffee."  
  
"Ok, Serena, let's stop this, come with me." Darien stood up and pulled Serena gently by the wrist and led her to an empty booth. They sat across from each other and Serena looked straight into those dreamy blue orbs (AN: **sigh** hehe) and remembered what she came there for.  
  
"I heard you yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You know I was going to.I was with Julius, were you spying on me or something?" Usagi said without fear.  
  
"W-What?! That's absurd, why would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"Because, you care." Darien looked down a bit and blushed, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Look, Meatball head, I probably wasn't even within five hundred feet near you, I had a dream.obviously you were there, and you were about to do something.I forget what it was, but it was definitely dangerous.and.my thoughts must've gotten through to you.and.and."  
  
"It's still there isn't it?" Serena asked a silent Darien who looked down, ashamed. She could feel emotions bursting in her as she screamed it this time, "Isn't it?! After all this time, we see each other just one day, and it comes back! See, this is why I-" Serena stopped and bit her lower lip and looked down. She noticed her hands had an incredible death grip on the booth's table. She slowly loosened her grip.  
  
"Why you left? Is that what you were going to say? It is, right? Usa.Serena, that's it, right? You couldn't stand it anymore.you couldn't stand our connection and you couldn't stand me! That's why you left! You just couldn't stand me and what we shared," Darien said in a harsh, almost accusing voice, but Serena could sense a little hurt. She didn't want him to be hurt but he was being so accusing and mean.  
  
"Why, Serena? You hated me that much? Do.do you really want me to answer your already answered question? Hm?! Well, of course the connection's still there! You're the Moon Princess Serenity and I'm Prince Endymion of Earth! We're Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen! Odango Atama and Mamoru baka who coincidentally ran into each other literally like two magnets everyday! Of course it's still there!" Darien sighed, "Of course it's still there." During all his harsh whispers Darien kept his head down. He didn't know what to think. He felt lost.  
  
"No wonder you left.it WAS because of me.of course it was too much.all the responsibility, all the pressure, you couldn't handle it all, you didn't want to be a part of it, I'm sorry, I guess it makes sense that you ran away from all you worries."  
  
"What?!" screamed Serena in outrage. She accusingly pointed a finger at Darien while glaring.  
  
"How dare YOU accuse ME of running away! I handled all the responsibility just fine! Sure, I was a total klutz, crybaby and had completely no fighting tactics or experiences, but I handled everything as the leader, Serenity, whatever!" By now Serena was standing and practically fuming in rage. Darien saw her fists clench together at her sides while her head was bowed down in shadows. His throat was dry and he did not know what to say. He didn't know his words would affect her that much and he wished he didn't say anything as he saw her tremble slightly. Then she looked up and again pointed a finger at Darien angrily and shakily.  
  
"But, yes, the reason I left was because I was scared of you! OK?! SCARED! S-C-A-R-E-D! That must not be a surprise though, I mean what with me being afraid of youmas, ghosts and thunder storms! I was certainly afraid of the big, mean, Chiba Mamoru! And I was definitely afraid of our connection! I was always sensing when you were hurt, sad or in danger. it always hurt me, too, made me sad, made me find you to protect you.and sometimes I could never help you Mamoru.I let you down, but I also felt your smile, your rare happiness and your healing. I heard your voice through the wind, felt your presence when I was alone, and felt your heartbeat on the tip of my fingers and in my own heart.and still we fought. The verbal abuse I took from everyone was strong, but when I took it from you, I tried not to care, I mean, we had the connection, right? You felt my pain, right? Right?! You.I just couldn't take it." Serena took a deep breath, it was long after tears spilled down her face, and Darien stood up and stroked the wet trails on her cheek with his thumb. He fully opened his hand and caressed her cheek with it, and Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I need to get away from him.' Opening his mouth, Darien was prepared to say the apology of his life.  
  
"Please, don't cry.I'm-"  
  
"I'm sorry for pointing at you Darien!" Shouted Serena hurriedly as she ran out of the Crown.  
  
Andrew watched as Serena ran out of the building, he didn't even bother to pour her coffee. Once he saw them go to the booth he decided to sneak a little peek from the kitchen and try to listen. It was still pretty early in the morning, so there were only a few costumers here and there and the ones that were there tried to ignore all the little outbursts of the couple. He looked over at his friend who was still standing where the bunny had left him and called him over. As Darien approached, he sat in a stool and buried his head in his arms and muffled a scream.  
  
"What in the hell was that?!" a confused Darien let out. He looked around at the very few people that were looking at him. 'Just like at Japan's Crown.they're just gonna have to get use to these fights.but they're not like the old fights.' Darien stood up quickly and ran out the building, after saying a quick goodbye to Andrew. He had to finish talking to Serena. He had to find her.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was pretty short.I'm sorry my story isn't that good. I'm trying to measure up to the great authors that I've read so far. It's hard! Hehe, tell me how I'm doing, and review! Or, e-mail me at flipsaiyajin@hotmail.com. Any suggestions?  
  
Piss out and nadja trips out! 


	4. never stop running

hey, nadja here. i'm glad i at least got 1 review! Haha, yay! Well, Eternal Sailor Moon suggested that I work on capitalizations. Sorry, about that, but it can't be helped. Whenever I upload a new chapter all the sentences that go something like: "Darien..please..don't be mad.." turn out like this: "Darien.please.don't be mad." And I don't have the slightest clue why! So, sorry, but I'll try to figure it out! Still, thanks for the review! I'm glad someone's reading my story! Well, enjoy!  
  
Ok, to answer Serena Shields question, NO. They weren't going out, in fact, they never got together, and never found out that they were destined for each other, or were an item during the Silver Millennium. O, and also, they never found out about Rini being their daughter, either. Still, everything that happened happened, except them hooking up. I don't know how that's possible, but it doesn't matter! Eheh..anymore questions? Thanks for reviewing guys!  
  
~~~~~ Chapter 4 - How We Connect.  
  
  
  
Serena ran pass the already busy sidewalks of New York, and tried to dodge as many innocent people as she could. She couldn't believe herself, she didn't want to believe that the connection..the bond she had with Mamoru, was still there. 'No.... I won't believe it.' She didn't want to try and understand why such a great gift, to feel someone through and through, could turn out to be such a curse. Why back in Japan, Mamoru had to be such a jerk, and act like they had no bond. Act like he did not know she cried herself to sleep almost every night from all the disappointment she caused her loved ones. She knew, he knew that she knew he wanted to make her sadness go away, and tell her she did good, and that she did everything she possibly could. But he never did. 'He never did..' Instead, he'd reminded her everyday how imperfect she was, by mocking her low test scores, her klutziness, and laziness. She already knew all these were true. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't study all the time, especially then, since she became Sailor Moon and had to fight late nights, which also caused her to fall asleep in class. It's not her fault that around him, she just couldn't think straight enough to keep her balance. In fact, it was more his fault than hers.  
  
He couldn't just leave her to herself, he just had to drive her crazy with witty remarks that made her feel even worse. She had no choice but to fight fire with fire, by launching her own verbal bullets towards the idiot. She had no choice but to pretend that the connection wasn't there, as well.  
  
"So here I am..." Serena muttered to herself as she almost ran into a pedestrian. She gave out a bitter laugh, "here I am running away from him again just like before."  
  
**flashback**  
  
After another one of Usagi and Mamoru's imfamous fights at the Crown, Usagi let out a frustrated scream. None of the other costumers that were occupying the almost packed building took much notice, for they were well beyond use to the 'dense' couple's bickering.  
  
"Mamoru-baka! You're such a jerk! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Come on, Odango Atama, you know you love me!" Mamoru said with a mocking grin and a wink, causing Usagi to blush. 'If only you knew, Mamoru..'  
  
"O, you, baka! I really have spent too much time hanging around you!" Usagi let out a big breath and walked out of the arcade hearing his voice linger after the jingle of the arcade's bells.  
  
"C'ya tomorrow, Odango Atama!" were the last words Usagi heard come out of Mamoru's mouth.  
  
Usagi ran all the way to her house, not even bothering to tell her family of her presence, and ran straight up to her room. She flung herself over her bed and started to cry. After a few minutes she felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Luna.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" asked the worried cat who placed a paw on Usagi's head, creating a comical display of affection, "Was there a youma attack?"  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes, grateful that her feline friend was concerned about her welfare. They both knew very well that all the evil and youmas were gone, thanks to the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. 'Tuxedo Kamen..' Usago stifled a cry. Peace prevailed, after all. There was no more need for super heroes in fukus and capes. Everyone was finally able to live normal lives that they choose. They had a choice...  
  
Serena looked at Luna and smiled, "Of course not, Luna, the evil's gone now...I'm just tired." Serena cast a wary glance out the window. And Luna followed her actions.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired, Luna?"  
  
Luna paused and thought about Usagi's question before she answered, "Yes, but it's all for-"  
  
"Duty?" cut in Usagi bitterly, which took Luna back a bit. She curled up next to the blonde girl.  
  
"No, it goes far beyond that, Bunny, it's because I care. We all care, even him."  
  
Usagi stiffened a bit, but relaxed and looked at her feline friend through glass eyes. She shook her head fiercely allowing the tears to fly out of her guilty eyes. Slowly, Usagi stood up before Luna and took out her broach. Opening it, she faced the Silver Crystal before Luna and smiled wearily, tired from the running and crying.  
  
"Thank you, Luna, for all your love and guidance. It is not fair that you have been placed in such a position. I, Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, during the reign of the Silver Millennium, take full responsibility. I am sorry, Luna for all the trouble I have put you through." Serena transformed into Princess Serenity during her speech and had tears in her eyes, "You are free of your curse, please forgive me. I love you with all my heart, my Guardian, Luna of the Moon Kingdom's court."  
  
Serenity waved her hand over the Silver Crystal, causing a strange gold light to emit from its core. The light traveled in golden rays, and shined all over Luna, who with tears, closed her eyes. Slowly but surely Luna grew and transformed into a creamy, pale, woman with long, black wavy hair in a style similar to Serenity's. She wore a gold dress and held the same wise eyes as the cat form Luna did. The slender woman looked at Serenity and gasped as the tired blonde slowly began to fall unconscious, "Serenity!"  
  
"Miss Luna...I'm so glad you're back..we'll show him. He won't be seeing me tomorrow..nope..I'll be long gone.." Were Serenity's last words, as she transformed back to Usagi and fell into Luna's arms, unconscious from exhaustion.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Serena started to cry again. She missed Luna, and everyone else. She turned Artemis back into a man before she left, last she heard the couple was very well off and happy, and were trying to get Luna pregnant. Serena smiled at this, despite the tears, that meant that Diana would come into this world as a human soon. She was thankful for her Guardians. If it weren't for that horrid man Darien she'd probably still be seeing them everyday. 'But if it weren't for that same man, you wouldn't be what and who you are today.' A voice in Serena's head said.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care anymore!" Serena screamed out angrily, not caring who heard as she wiped her eyes roughly with her sweater's sleeve. In doing this, she was unable to see her surroundings and crashed into somebody with a tall frame. She tried to apologize and wanted to ran away, but the stranger's arms wrapped around her. 'So warm..' Serena looked up at her savior and buried herself into his arms, trying not to cry. 'I'm so tired..'  
  
"What's wrong, hon?"  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien ran in the direction his heart told him to. He had completely no clue where Serena could have gone. 'She has to be here somewhere,' thought Darien with very little hope in his heart. Then he stopped and took a look around. There were so many people around and it was barely 8:30 A.M. His hope was fading. Sure, he could see her later on, at the Crown, whenever, but he needed to speak to her now. If only he knew where she went... 'Wait... may be I can....' Darien closed his eyes and concentrated, if he could get some sort of feeling, any trace of Serena's energy, he'd be able to pinpoint an area. He smiled. This is what he used to do when he felt Serena was in trouble.  
  
When Beryl was around, and everyone was still getting use to their alter egos, Darien had no clue he was Tuxedo Kamen and to find Sailor Moon was just an extinct. In his heart he always knew where she was, and he'd always find her and protect her, even from afar. He longed to do the same thing. But the problem was, how can he protect her when he's the one harming her?  
  
Darien took deep breaths and relaxed a little more. 'No use in being tense.' Then he felt a tug at his heart, and his eyes twitched open. His sight darted to the side of him, and right across the street was Serena, walking in the same direction he came from. Only one thing was wrong. A man's arm was draped over her shoulder and she was clinging onto his built form. Darien frowned. 'This must be the boyfriend. Hm. Nothing special.' Darien mustered up his ego and courage and readily took a step into the street, determined to confront his bunny. But a frightening shriek stopped him.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! You're Darien Shields!!!!" cried a petite looking teen, clinging onto a magazine with a sexy, sophisticated Darien on the front page. Above his picture were the words "Sexy, successful, and single: Can You Snag this Bachelor?" Darien sweat-dropped (anime style). The girl squealed in delight and caught many others' attention. Soon a mob of females were surrounding him and Darien tried to shield himself with his arms. He took a glance across the street where Serena and her green eyed boyfriend were staring at him and his fans. Serena mouthed something, and quickly dragged Julius away with her, until she was out of sight. He sighed 'Goodbye to you, too, Usako.' Darien looked at her direction helplessly, ignoring the girls obliviously, that is until they started getting clingy screaming out the words "Marry me, Darien!" With a groan Darien looked up towards the heavens with a questioning glance. 'How do I get myself into these things?' And, so, Darien began the almost impossible task of trying to escape from the crazy mob of money-thirsty women.  
  
~~~~  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	5. so glad to see you

Looking at her reflection, Serena gently frowned. She just could not be satisfied with how she looked today. It was a Saturday, which meant no work, which meant fun, which meant no Darien Shields. Serena sighed, which meant she was bull shitting herself. 'What are the chances of NOT running into Darien today,' thought Serena as she shuffled through a bathroom drawer for some hair accessories.  
  
"It'd be a miracle if I didn't run into him today..." Serena managed to mumble wit four hair pins in her mouth as she attempted to find a matching hair tie for the pink one around her wrist. If she was lucky, maybe she wouldn't run into Darien today, maybe.  
  
"Ah.." Serena began brushing her long, luscious locks, "but then my day wouldn't be complete, now would it?" Serena said sarcastically to her reflection and got no answer from it. Yet, again, she sighed. It's been two weeks and three days since she ran away from Darien at the Crown. Since then, everyday afterwards, the two have run into each other, literally.  
  
"Just like before," stated the obviously unhappy blonde, as she began separating her hair. If only she didn't go to Peggy's art show. Granted, the paintings were exquisite, but had she any idea Darien would be there, she most likely would not have gone. Ever since then she's been having recurring dreams of the past. He's been eager lately, eager to see her, to talk to her. She understood him, she felt the same way. 'I don' want to repeat history...I don't want to run away from him anymore.'  
  
Serena began to twist some of her hair, neatly and she looked at the mirror again. That day, when she ran into Julius, she was scared. He was her life support; he kept her sane for just that moment. But, Serena could not help but wish he was Darien. The many times she ran into him, she always felt safe. Darien never let her fall and always managed to make her blush. She hated that. She hated her thoughts, it wasn't fair to Julius. He's been her boyfriend for almost a year now, and has always been there for her, cheering her on and encouraging her. Darien's always put her down, teased her, and always got her angry. 'He doesn't even deserve to be an afterthought,' thought Serena as she saw her smiling reflection. 'Perfect,' was all she could think as she winked at her image. Yes, maybe she will run into Darien today.  
  
~~~~  
  
Darien Shields walked out of his company building promptly, at 2 pm. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning two of his top buttons, he took a deep breath and exhaled, as if he was dying for air. He enjoyed his job, but sometimes it was just too damn boring. Office work was bearable, meetings weren't getting any funner, and the only thing he really looked forward to was the traveling. But right now, he was happy he was the boss. He was able to leave whenever he wanted, and right now, he was going to meet Andrew, Ken, and some other friends at the park for a good game of football. He needed to unwind, and this was the perfect way to do it. Hopefully he'd run into Serena today.  
  
"Hopefully? Of course we will, it's inevitable," Darien said to himself with a grin. For the last two weeks he's been trying to find ways to at least get to know Serena better, meaning, talking to her, without that mellow drama, and without just knowing out of nowhere how she felt. He wanted to become friends with her, he felt that he at least owed her that much. So, it was decided, after a long talk with his generals that he would try not to tease her or bring up any past connections.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Darien literally collapsed onto his comfy, leather coach, exhausted from the day's events. It took him forever to get the mob of females away from him, not to mention a lot of running. And after, he tried to find Serena again, but to no avail. So, around noonish Darien just went to work, where a flirty "young" replacement secretary was waiting to pounce on him. It's not a wonder why he hires older, more conservative women, for secretaries. He got rid of the spitfire as soon as he could. Then, he was bombarded with tons and tons of paper work and deadlines. And, now he was finally home, in his study after finishing every single piece of paper given to him, at 11:48 p.m. He sighed, all he could really think about was Serena. He made her cry, and she hated him, and their gift, their connection. He never wanted to hurt her, he had to admit. He's always liked her. Sure, she was younger, but not by much, and she was definitely cute back then, but now, her beauty surpassed that of a goddess. She wasn't a goddess, nor an angel, she was Usagi the little bunny, Serena, Serenity..his Usako. Besides her multiple identities, why was she so different? Why was she able to affect him, like no other girl or woman could? This was always a mystery to Darien, and he was bent on finding out the answer. He was just tired, and needed some advice. Rubbing his face with his manly hands, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to ask Andrew, even though he was his best friend, he'd just make it more of a big deal. Then, a thought came to Darien, one that rarely came to him nowadays. He smirked and stood up. Walking to a cabinet Darien pulled out a bottle and poured himself some whiskey. As he lifted the glass to his lips, he paused for a minute and gave a little chuckle and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion, ruler and protector of the planet earth, as my court advisors and generals, I ask for your wisdom, guidance and companionship." Darien took a few sips from his glass and shook his head, "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite come to my aid."  
  
Just as the last word rolled out of Darien's tongue, out of nowhere, four different lights swirled around him. They were all different colors, red, green, blue, and yellow, all coming from different directions. Suddenly the red stopped, and became a hazy, fiery form, "My prince, it is great to be of service to you again."  
  
"Jadeite, thank you," said Darien as the green light swirled around his head and stopped just as the red.  
  
"My Lord, are you fairing alright?" asked the green substance, with a strong, defying, but loyal, vibe before Darien, and he smiled with a nod.  
  
"I'm ok, Nephrite, at least I hope I am, how are you?" The green substance answered with a "just fine."  
  
Soon afterwards the blue light followed the other two lights sample and stopped, vibrantly shining with wisdom, "Sire, I've been studying your posture, something is troubling you."  
  
"Well, yes Zoicite, I see you are as observant as ever."  
  
"Of course he is, Endymion," responded the yellow light, who seemed to somewhat outshine the others.  
  
"Ah. Kunzite, it's glad to see you, too." Darien sat down on his couch, after pouring his generals some whiskey, knowing very well they couldn't drink it. They lights slowly took the forms of transparent humans. Darien smiled at the four familiar faces. And they began to talk.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Darien smiled as he came upon his destination. The generals were always a big help for anything, especially women, even though Darien was a born a woman magnet. He was happy that they were still there for him, but he couldn't help them. Darien frowned at this. 'It's all Beryl's fault..if she didn't take their sanity from them..' Darien felt his anger boil a bit, he remembered one part of their conversation that he knew would eventually come, and his frown increased.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Endymion.." Began Kunzite, "If you don't mind us asking..how are they?" Darien's brow lifted up at the eager faces of his companions, he was confused at first, but then it slowly clicked. 'The Senshi.' Darien almost forgot that before Beryl took over his planet and court, including the generals, 1,000 years ago, they were lovers of the Senshi.  
  
Darien remembered, Jadeite was always wrapped around the finger of the ever so fiery Princess Rei of Mars, who loved him back so much, it hurt. Their tempers were perfect for each other.  
  
Nephrite would always join Princess Makoto when wandering the forests of Earth, and that of her home planet Jupiter. They never got lost in the woods, but in each other.  
  
Then there was Princess Amy, the water enchantress, who enchanted Zoicite with her wisdom, beauty and simplicity. Zoicite always wanted a woman who could maintain a smart conversation with him, and didn't care for his looks or rank in class, but his mind, as well.  
  
Of course, there was Kunzite, his most loyal General and highest in command, who swore that he would never fall in love like his comrades, but that changed when Princess Minako, the princess of Venus, and Senshi of love herself, walked into his life.  
  
Serenity's Senshi and his Generals, they were all inseparable, which made him and Princess Serenity alone most of the time. Even back then, they bickered and teased each other. They flirted often, but their pride was in the way, it was possible that they were in love back then, thought Darien; but impossible for them to admit it, or at least notice. He frowned. His generals were without their other halves and the girls had no memory about them whatsoever. And, they've all moved on. Amy with that guy Greg, Rei with the rock star Chad, Lita with Ken (AN:sorry I couldn't find anyone of the guys' Japanese names. If anyone has them, please tell me!), and Mina with some guy she met during college, Malachite (AN: I know! But, I couldn't think of some lame name! and I'm not sure of the spelling).  
  
"They're all great, but." Darien just couldn't tell them that they've found others to love. He just couldn't break their hearts or spirits. He shut his eyes and rubbed them in a soothing way, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Zoicite's eyes.  
  
"Prince Endymion, it is evident enough to us, that our loves are too great of people to be single still. We do love them very much still, but it won't do anything." Zoicite's eyes held an emotion of sadness and he looked at his comrades.  
  
"Endymion, we can already sense that they're happy with whom they're with and that those men are great, perfect for them." stated Jadeite, "We know very well that if they remember us at all, they wouldn't have the heart to move on."  
  
"Yes, they're loyal, that is obvious, and we do want the best for them," cut in Nephrite, "they're happy, and in love..no matter how much it hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry." Darien said while looking down. 'If only Beryl was defeated 1,000 years ago, then they would've been happy with them.' He felt as if it was his entire fault. Then he heard Kunzite's powerful voice.  
  
"Endymion, if they ever remember us..tell them we love them.." Darien could only nod.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Yes, maybe one day they'll remember." Darien said to himself as he entered the park and headed towards the field he was suppose to meet everyone at. He heard laughing that held the tones of his friends. He looked up and blue encountered blue. Eyes were locked and his breath caught in throat. 'Serena.' She gave him a wink which brought him into a deeper shock.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there idiot, the birds are menacing today, and you're an easy target."  
  
Darien only nodded in uncertainty, not realizing she cracked a joke, but moved slowly towards her anyways. Then he looked at her. She was wearing a pink turtle neck, that lacked sleeves, and white short shorts, that showed of her long, creamy, slender legs. She was just right, not too skinny, and not fat at all, just a little baby fat here and there. Her curves were hypnotizing and her hair was.. 'Her hair!' Darien gaped.  
  
Serena giggled when she noticed what he was looking at. Today she decided to wear her o, so lovable odangos! She just felt like it, and for some reason she felt like she was a school girl or something. She felt comfortable standing by Darien today, but the look on his face was just too funny. She started laughing out loud.  
  
Darien noticed the situation and started to blush, but as he saw Serena and couldn't help but laugh himself. Soon, both were laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop, and if they did, the sight of the other just made them laugh harder. (AN: don't you just love those moments when everything seems funny?)  
  
"Hey, guys, what's so funny???" questioned Rei with a sly smile, the two were obviously feeling something.  
  
"Yea, we're beginning to feel left out over here," said a man with shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes.  
  
Darien wiped the tears from his eyes and then stared at the two characters who spoke before them. 'What the????'  
  
"Chad??? Rei??? Wha???" Chad grabbed onto Rei's waist and they both laughed, "What are you guys doing here?!" He heard more laughing from Serena and not too far from them, he looked at the source and was even more shocked, "Minako? Amy? Greg? Haruka?! Setsuna!? Michiru!" He broke out from confusion and into a huge smile, "Everyone's here! Wow!"  
  
"You didn't know?" asked Reika, "Andrew, I told you to tell him everyone was coming!"  
  
"Oh...eheh..must've slipped my mind.." Said Andrew while chuckling nervously. He got a few glares and raised his hands up defensively, "Hey, hey, hey! Let's not start guys, this is a joyous occasion!"  
  
"Yea..I guess..I mean, everyone's here," said Darien.  
  
"Besides that, Luna's pregnant!" Darien's mouth must've dropped all the way to the ground. 'Pregnant?'  
  
"Wow..this is all really so sudden..."  
  
"Now you know how I felt, nobody told me either," said Serena while glaring at Andrew who in turn mentioned something about going to the bathroom and walked away hastily.  
  
Out of nowhere a man with long white hair wearing a pale blue polo shirt and some jeans, was guiding a woman gently towards the group. He had blue eyes and a worried expression on his face. The woman was petite and had long black hair that held a similar style to Serena's and flowed down her back. She was wearing a gold-yellow t-shirt with matching earrings and a long black skirt. She had ruby eyes and had an annoyed look on her face as she yelled at the man next to her.  
  
"Honestly, Artemis, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm helpless! I can walk myself!" the woman hit the man on his arm with her bag and as she looked forward she gasped at all the happy, shocked faces that were suddenly rushing at her.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Congratulations!" was all that could be heard for 5 minutes straight. Darien looked at Serena and Serena looked at Darien and they both thought simultaneously 'I'm glad we ran into each other today.'  
  
~~~~  
  
hey, guys, I'm sorry this chapter doesn't seem as good as the others, and stuff.but please bear with me! I didn't know what else to write! Eheh.well, I'm going to New York on Monday for 10 days, and if I don't update at least one more time, this is my last update till then. Sorry if you're disappointed, I wouldn't blame u if u'r not, but I hope to see some reviews when I get back! If u have any suggestions, by all means, send them in!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	6. by sunset

"So, you did finish medical school?" questioned an interested Greg, who received a nod of confirmation from Darien. Everyone began conversing after the fun, exhilarating, and not to mention, exhausting game of football. It was good to catch up with old friends.  
  
"Wait..." started up Rei, just as Amy and Serena sat down with drinks, "Then why do you own and manage Shields?" Darien stretched his arm a bit and laid against a tree trunk with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know. Before I met you guys, all I ever wanted was to be a doctor.. But during college, a classmate of mine somehow got me into the business.and since I still had business and trade to fall back on, I guess, I had a change in mind."  
  
"Or a change in heart," said Serena bluntly. Everyone turned their attention towards her. Darien just blinked a couple of times and gave her a look. The blonde ignored his face and took a few sips of her drink.  
  
"Do tell," Darien said dully, with a spark of interest as he looked up into the leaves and branches of the trunk he rested upon. He could feel every bit of energy flow through every single part of the tree. He closed his eyes and smirked. 'Perks of being one with the Earth.'  
  
Even though his eyes were closed, Darien could feel the eyes of his companions, were on the two. He knew they were all sitting or laying around them, under the shade of the tree, and knew that Serena and him were now the center of attention-yet again. 'But her attention is on me.' He then heard Serena clear her throat a bit and start to talk. Her voice seemed as if it never matured, and yet it did. It sounded as if it was still from the teenager, Usagi. It was sincere, wise beyond its years, and yet childish. It was a million things that contradicted each other and yet, it all suited her.  
  
"Becoming a doctor was your dream. Everyone time you weren't fighting with me or... 'them', you were studying hard for your classes. It was your dream, and you pretty much threw it away."  
  
"Serena," Darien now opened his eyes, and intense blue fused with startled light blue. With a calm voice, he continued, "Yes, but it wasn't my only dream." He saw a flash in the beautiful orbs he stared at and bored into her soul, never wanting to look away.  
  
"Like I said before, 'before I met you guys, all I ever wanted to become was a doctor,'" Darien looked around at everyone's faces, "but after... all I ever wanted to do was protect you all from the evil 'we' had to face." He noticed that all the Senshi's respected mates reacted less calmly then the Senshi. He already knew they knew about the whole Negaverse deal and all, and was glad. It meant a lot to all of them that a secret as big as alter egos was able to be shared between loved ones, and that they all understood it all. He wondered if Serena told her...loved one. Darien tensed a bit. How did the conversation lead to this? He definitely didn't want to think about 'him'. He didn't want to think about- . 'Warm.' he looked at his hand and saw a smooth, petite hand over it, topped off with a pale pink nail polish, that coated the hand's nails. He looked at Serena, the hand's owner, and she smiled.  
  
"Just don't think about it then," were the words that came out of Serena's pink lips as she squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. For awhile, her reply surprised Darien, but he understood what she meant. She knew what he was thinking. 'Damn the connection.' Thought Darien and they both showed humor on their faces.  
  
"Goodness," declared a mock-astonished Mina, "If anyone other than myself sees this display of affection, raise your hand!"  
  
Hands shot up into the air and Serena and Darien's hands shot away from each other. Almost immediately they both felt regret, from the loss of warmth. A blush crept onto Serena's face as she thought 'What would Julius think if he was here???' She noticed a frown form on Darien's features.  
  
"Well," said Lita in an attempt to get everyone distracted, "I think its about time I start cooking dinner, who'd like to help me with a few things?"  
  
"I'd love to Lita," replied Luna as everyone began standing up.  
  
"But dear! You might tire yourself out, or pull a muscle or-"  
  
"Artemis, be quiet! I'm perfectly capable of doing a few simple tasks," snapped Luna.  
  
"But.." Artemis trailed off at an almost fuming Luna.  
  
"Artemis," started Amy with a giggle, "I highly doubt any harm will come to Luna, she's not THAT pregnant." The older man turned a bit red and everyone roared with laughter.  
  
"Haha, yea," Serena began, "besides, you wouldn't want the wife to hit the mood swings early and on you."  
  
More laughter occurred and Artemis paled a bit as he stammered, "L- Let's just.just start din..dinner, shall we?"  
  
"We shall," and with that, everyone got to work.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a little pass 6:30 p.m. and the gang just finished eating. Lita still proved herself to be quite the chef, even with just a BBQ grill and a few cooking appliances. Everyone split up into pairs, and you can guess who with who, and just relaxed. The last event for the day was to watch the sunset.  
  
"Is he going towards Sere?" Ken's voice said a bit hushed to no one in particular. Lita turned her attention to where Ken was looking. She saw Darien walking towards the lake slowly, where a certain golden haired girl happened to be at.  
  
"I guess so...oh, I know she has a boyfriend, but..." Lita sighed as she felt Ken's arms embrace her. God help her if she lost control right then and there.  
  
"I know Lita, I know," Ken said in an understanding voice, "Maybe they'll end up together, but if it's not meant to be, then they'll still be happy in the end, with whoever." She smiled a bit. He always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey babe, check it out."  
  
Rei looked at the direction Chad pointed towards. She saw an anxious Darien advancing towards Serena. She remembered when she use to follow Mamoru around in Tokyo like a love sick puppy. She swore that he was the one, but he obviously belonged to another. Even when they were going out she could see the attraction between Mamoru and the little bunny during their verbal fights. How could she not? Eventually, she accepted the fact that she was wrong about Mamoru. She looked at her companion and brushed his hair away from his eyes with her hand, and gazed into his eyes. 'I'm not wrong about this one, though.' Her eyes were glossy and she smiled. Chad noticed the emotions in her eyes.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Luna, if Diana's going to come into this world soon...then wouldn't that mean Small Lady's.."  
  
"Artemis, don't even say it, someone might hear you."  
  
"Luna sighed outloud. Aside from the outer senshi Artemis and Luna were the only ones that knew of Small Lady's origin. They knew that the little pink-haired girl that came from the future a couple of times was the heir of Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. i.e. Darien and Serena. 'If they don't get together soon they..' Luna's thoughts were shattered by a warm hand that rested upon her stomach, where her husband and he baby formed. She felt Artemis kiss her temple and he whispered to her.  
  
"She'll be beautiful, just like her mother." They both smiled. 'He can be sweet sometimes.'  
  
~~~~  
  
Andrew and Rita spotted Amy, Greg, Mina, and Malachite intently watching something not too far from where they were at. They were looking for Darien and decided to ask them. Andrew slowly led his pregnant wife towards the group with as much gentleness and care as he could, and they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Dar-"  
  
"Shhhh!" lashed out four disturbed and slightly ticked off people which left the couple sweat dropping anime style. Granted, they did disturb them from whatever they were interested in, but that kind of reaction was something only expected of Mina; not from Amy, Greg, and least of all, Malachite. Then Amy turned around.  
  
"Sorry guys we were just..." she turned her head, slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Then Mina cut in.  
  
"Spying on Darien and Serena, of course!" she said matter of factly.  
  
"Really?" Andrew raised a curious eyebrow, already interested. It seems as though his wife was, too, for she was launching questions non-stop and practically pulling out binoculars. Whoever said she wasn't into gossip?  
  
"You guys should just leave them be," came Michiru's calm voice. Everyone looked towards the newest intruders/  
  
Haruka had her arm wrapped around Michiru affectionately and smirked, "Yea, as much as we're all interested in the two, nothing's gonna happen. Serena's too loyal, she would never do anything when she has that Julius guy."  
  
"Yea," cut in Setsuna, "besides, you guys should be more interested in each other, not them."  
  
They all looked away slightly ashamed, but amused. Mina pouted and crossed her arms playfully. Mina pouted and crossed her arms playfully.  
  
"Aw...no fun! And, he finally made it to her, too."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Then they all, even the outer Senshi, turned their attention excitedly towards Darien, who was at least 3 feet away from Serena at the most. And the lake before the two glistened with anticipation, waiting for the sun to set.  
  
~~~~~ 


	7. i'm me and you're you

"We can't, you know."  
  
Darien came to a stop beside Serena just as those echoing words escaped from her lips. He looked ahead at the beautiful sight the Earth and Mother Nature had to offer them. The sky was in a peaceful frenzy, if that were possible, of hues. The heavens were clear of clouds today and the stars were still hiding from the planet. The sun was still out, giving everything a majestic-like glow, but it was due to disappear soon.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry for everything," Darien's blue eyes rested upon Serena who was sitting by the water of the glistening lake, swaying her fingers back and forth across the water. The ripples she created, descended farther then her fingers could ever reach across the lake. She smiled.  
  
"We can..."  
  
"Still be friends?" said Darien a little harshly, which made Serena stiffen. He grimaced a bit and wished to take it back, "Look, I don't know what I want with you. Why fate decided to meet and separate under such conditions, and then meet again in such a bizarre way, is way beyond me. And I know that I just can't fool myself to think something when I don't understand anything."  
  
"Don't think about it then."  
  
"A little too late there," Darien answered, "I don't know if I want you in that way, and even if I did, it won't happen...and we could be friends in time, but right now, can we just be Serena and Darien?"  
  
Serena tilted her head in thought, "Odango Atama and Mamoru-baka."  
  
Darien laughed at her comment. 'Such a beautiful laugh.'  
  
"Yea," he looked down at Serena, "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, Moons and Roses."  
  
"Princess Serenity..." she looked up at Darien and instantly they were trapped in each others' eyes.  
  
Darien was finding it very hard to concentrate all of a sudden as the words "Prince Endymion" rolled off his tongue. He could feel his heartbeat get faster as his eyes closed. What was going on?  
  
Serena's heartbeat sped up by the second, 'What's going on?!' She felt something in her heart, something she never felt before, not even with Julius. Yet, this feeling was almost too familiar, it was scary. Something in her mind was trying to unveil itself, a picture was trying to be captured, it was very vague, but it was there. The image all of a sudden became whole, and all the colors and melodies of a memory unraveled in Serena's mind as a gasp escaped her lips.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Pale white dress clung to her body, lined with gold thread outlining the top part of her dress and gold beads lined above her belly, accentuating her breast. Her white dress flowed lovingly out as her puffy shoulder sleeves seemed like they sprouted wings on the bottom. She wore no crown of gold nor silver, just two hairpins of pearl that added to her well-known royal hairstyle (AN: so basically it's just the Princess Serenity fit. Eheheh.). Princess Serenity looked angelic in the Royal Gardens of the Moon. She sat on the grass, not caring if her dress were to get dirty, or even her herself.  
  
"Today is my birthday," she said to no one in particular, with her voice so tender, it sounded like a whisper, "is it not suppose to be a joyous day? I should be happy, another year of my life and more to come."  
  
"But you're not happy, that is clearly obvious," the owner of the voice smiled as he watched the golden-haired beauty before him gasped, and their eyes met, "Your Highness." These words were quickly, but gracefully followed by a bow, which was instantly followed by a punch on the arm. And a laugh escaped the intruder's lips.  
  
"Prince Endymion, I would ask you again not to eavesdrop on me during my private moments alone, and never to intrude on me ever again," the princess glanced at the prince, "It is very un-gentleman-like (AN: That makes sense right?)."  
  
"I might take up that offer, but mind you, Princess Serenity, that slugging a man or even a fly that is pestering you is way pass ladylike."  
  
Serenity scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out towards Endymion.  
  
"You are a pestering fly," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Care to repeat that dear princess?"  
  
"Well, actually I do!" she said in a defying tone.  
  
"And I would love to hear you, but your gala starts in about 15 minutes, I was sent by Mars to get you."  
  
A smirk was seen on Endymion's toned face as he heard a dreadful groan from the princess who rolled her eyes in a dull kind of way. She definitely was not ashamed to let the universe know that she was unhappy with the fact that she had to find a husband tonight during the ball that was held to celebrate her 16th birthday. All the princesses and princes, including him, and their courts were invited to the big event held at the Moon Kingdom. Everyone of course would be there, who would want to miss a party at the beautiful Moon during the Silver Millennium? And what man in his right mind would miss a chance to win the hand and hopefully the heart of the beautiful Princess Serenity? Amazingly, even Endymion himself, the man who detested these social functions, did not want to miss this. He knew very well that Serenity hated these things just as much as he did and thought it would be quite entertaining to see her try to get out of this one. They were both known to escape from these type of things, and always bumped into each other in the process, much to their dismay. Every time rumors of them being an item or having some sort of affair would spread, and would make them act like they resent each other even more. He would definitely like to see her get out of-. A strange sound made Endymion's train of thoughts come to a screeching hault. 'Is she crying?'  
  
"O, how I hate to be here in front of you of all people doing this!" even at her weakest stage she showed her hate. He had to smile.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"I don't want to get married! My mother is so kind and understanding," she sniffled a bit and wiped her tear stained cheeks, "how can she make me do such a thing? How can she expect me to pick the man that I'm supposed to be with and love the rest of my life in one night, just like that?  
  
Endymion gaped. Serenity WAS to pick a husband tonight. The realization for some reason just kicked in. She would be married the very next day, to possibly some complete ass of a prince who just seemed suitable tonight in a scheme to take her hand in marriage. They would get married and make a heir, and she would have no more time to hang around and bicker with him anymore like they do every time they meet.  
  
Endymion felt a pang of the worse reality. The woman in front of him was to find the man who will be allowed to love her for the rest of her life tonight, and for some reason he felt that...that it should be him? 'No way!' His attentions were brought back to the princess, who was still crying. He needed a way to make her stop. So he tried reasoning.  
  
"Look Serenity,"she stopped her whimpering enough to look up at the tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, "You know very well that Beryl's army is advancing towards our part of the Solar System, and the people of the Moon, your people, need to be reassured that their future queen, heir of Queen Serenity is settled down, with a future King to rule over them and ready to make her own heir. They need to know that the Moon will be ruled by capable people that will keep them safe from any harm and in order. Such people are yourself and whoever you shall choose tonight to rule beside you."  
  
Endymion looked at the princess after his speech. She was quiet and still, and just looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes. The prince didn't know what to think of her reaction, or lack thereof. 'Maybe, I got through to her.' He thought with hope.  
  
Serenity's eyes were still brimmed with tears and her wet cheeks were glistening in the glow from the Earth. She hiccupped once and opened her mouth to say something. Endymion leaned in to hear what she had to say.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity wailed with all her might, as a river of tears flooded out of her eyes.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the prince who covered his ears while grimacing. The sound of her cry was piercing and he wondered where she got her voice. It was usually bubbly and soothing, that is, when she wasn't screaming at him.  
  
"You," hiccup,  
  
"Sound," hiccup,  
  
"Just like," hiccup,  
  
"My mother!!!!" WAIL.  
  
'O, goodness! Someone turn her off!' Endymion was still holding his hands tightly over his ears. 'Er..Maybe that wasn't the best approach. Hm..Let's try another, shall we?'  
  
Endymion slowly and hesitantly took his hands of his ears and advanced towards the wailing princess. She did not see him; for her eyes were closed shut in an attempt to block of the tears that just slid pass her closed lids. Slowly he reached out for her waist and pulled her close to him, into a warm embrace.  
  
Serenity tensed. What was he doing? She hiccupped, she must've created quite a scene, but she did not care. 'It is understandable, isn't it?' She was told to pick a husband tonight, they'd get married tomorrow, and they become future king and queen. Then, she tries to stay calm, Endymion, the jerk, comes and makes her lose her cool, she bursts out in tears. 'Yea, that sounds reasonable and understandable. It makes sense.' But, why was Endymion hugging her?  
  
"I am truly sorry for sounding like your mother," she smiled at this, "although she is a great and wise woman, I doubt those were the words you wanted and needed to hear."  
  
Endymion felt relieved when he felt Serenity loosen up, and gave her a little squeeze that made her cheer up a bit.  
  
"So, maybe these ones will make you feel better," he rested his chin on her golden tresses and sighed, the scent of her hair was hypnotizing, "I will dance with you tonight, as many times as you need, to get any suitors that you do not want off your case. Is that ok?"  
  
Serenity giggled in a childish way, "O, dear prince that I hate so much, that would mean every eligible man in there, including you."  
  
He grinned, "Well, I guess you do not have what it takes to stand me for the whole night-"  
  
She cut him off, "Is that a challenge, your highness?"  
  
"Why I do believe so, I am going as a gentleman, I wonder if you are capable of going as a lady," the prince had a gleam in his eye as she pulled away a bit and stuck one hand out towards him. He gladly took it, into a firm but gentle handshake, and without so much as a warning he bent down like a gentleman, and kissed the back of her hand tenderly, all the while keeping eye contact with her. Serenity grinned, as she shook of the tingling feeling Endymion's lips left on her skin and wiped her cheeks some more.  
  
"You're on Endymion."  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
o, yea, New York was awesome, and I saw the pope in Canada. That was a great experience, too! the people I met were veryyyyy interesting and around 6 am or so it rained while we were waiting for the pope! Talk about no sleep or no want for sleep! Hehe, please review!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	8. a dance of a thousand years

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
Hey, guys! Well, this chapter longer than the others. I hope you do take the time to read it. If you do read it I hope you enjoy and aren't disappointed. And I took one of the scenes from the episode (Episode 44, I think) where all the scouts go back in time to the Moon and are told the story of the Silver Millennium by Queen Serenity. If you guys read and know the episodes, you'll know what scene I took.  
  
~~~~  
  
Endymion watched carefully as Serenity danced with countless men that had every intention and hope to marry her. He chuckled every once in awhile when one of her suitors would slip up and step on either one of her feet; he noticed that some of them got close enough, to her displeasure, to whisper into her ear. She gasped at a few and promptly walked away. 'I can only guess what they said to her, if not for so many people, Serenity would have laid a good punch on those men's faces.' Endymion sure had his eye on a spitfire, his face turned serious. If only he realized she caught his eye sooner. The prince had to wonder, why of all nights he had to notice this now when Ber- Endymion stopped thinking as he watched Serenity walk upstairs to the balcony.  
  
Endymion frowned, the princess was tired, but she kept up a happy act, deceiving others easily that she was happy with her beaming smile. She did not fool him. Her eyes lost its shine after awhile and it looked dull with boredom, her smile twitched downwards into a frown every once in a while, and he could practically see her struggling to give off an excited appearance. She wasn't having fun with all those men, and neither was he with all these airheads for women surrounding him, which was another reason he hated these things. All the women that attended these festivities were brainless dolls that were born and raised to get married, with a few exceptions like Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus, who were dancing with his generals, happily in their own worlds. Oh, and of course, Serenity, who could forget the ever so adventurous Moon Child? She interested Endymion in so many ways and could hold up a good argument with him, without shame.  
  
Serenity then emerged from the balcony, catching Endymion's attention once more, and quite a few men's as well. He noticed she looked somewhat refreshed and she was. 'Back to fending off the suitors,' she thought as she lifted up the end of her long dress with her left hand, instead of letting it drag on the floor. She was not really up to it but she slowly descended down the stairs that led to the suitors and more dancing. It seemed as though her body had a mind of its own, and a smart one at that, for her right hand instinctively clung onto the railing trying to make her stop. She wanted to run away, back to the balcony, her sanctuary for the night, but her mind willed herself to go on and her right hand unwillingly slid down the rail as she continued walking. She took a deep breath as she heard her gold bracelet hit the railing repeatedly, but then it stopped, and so did she; and Serenity looked down.  
  
A large gloved hand was placed over Serenity's, engulfing it whole in its immediate warmth. Her mouth slightly opened but she looked at the mystery man that dared to intrigue her with such intimate contact.  
  
"E-Endy...." she looked at the man before her like he was from another planet (hehe, duh) as he told her to keep her lips sealed. His hair unruly as it always was, framed his face, giving him the boyish look. Serenity looked deeper behind the white mask that covered his eyes, she so longingly wanted to pull it off and see those blue orbs that often teased her.  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" Endymion's charming voice asked as he smiled at her hesitant eyes "could be our last one."  
  
Serenity gave Endymion a funny look, the tone that he used was so calm but too serious. She let him lead her to the dance floor and twirled her out while letting go, causing her dress to flare out gracefully. 'Last one?' she thought as she slowly took his hand. It shocked both of them to feel a tingling warm sensation once they made contact with each other, it felt so right, and felt as though it was a routine of a thousand years. They were quiet as they twirled around, and Serenity tried to stir a conversation.  
  
"So, Mr. Gentleman-for-the-night, what took you so long? The night's half passed over and growing older."  
  
"I am sorry my princess," he paused, thinking about what he just said. 'My princess?'  
  
"...Tis' alright, I am sure you had something more important to attend to." Endymion tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer and they continued to dance.  
  
"O, yes, princess, it was very much important, but I can not be excused for breaking my promise to you, and for not fulfilling my part of our challenge."  
  
"Come again?" questioned Serenity as Endymion twirled her out with skill and ease.  
  
Serenity felt herself being twirled back into the man in the Tuxedo's arms and she placed her hand behind his neck, feeling loosely the fabric of his cape. Surely by now they were the center of attention. Everyone was watching them, either with admiration or envy. How could they not? The pair moved in perfect harmony to the music, talking so lightly no one even noticed they were conversing. They seemed to only notice each other.  
  
Endymion moved closer and imitated the many men that he saw trying to whisper something into Serenity's ears. His voice softly drifted into her ear, "You're simplicity is beautiful Serenity, it is no wonder why these men are after you." Serenity blushed as she looked down at their dancing feet.  
  
"I fear it is more than just that Prince Endymion," she stated with despair.  
  
Serenity was slightly surprised as she felt Endymion's thumb gently guide her head up to face his. She looked tenderly pass his mask and saw a tint of blue.  
  
"Call me Endy...like you did before."  
  
"O..ok..En....Endy," Serenity said unsure of herself as Endymion again whispered into her ear.  
  
"You are beautiful when you blush did you know that? Just as beautiful as you are when angry at me." Serenity tensed, but Endymion skillfully rubbed his thumb against her back as another song began, making her slowly loosen up "I just want to tell you..that is especially why I loved all our quarrels."  
  
The prince saw Serenity's face look up at him in surprise and bewilderment and he wasn't sure if he should go on. Hell, he was not even sure what he was trying to get out here. The sudden change in his thoughts about her today was just too much for him, and that was hours ago. It never took him this long to cope with his feelings for a woman, and she was just a girl! But then again, this was the first time he ever felt something like this, for someone like her. He then noticed how uncomfortable his princess looked, he was quiet for awhile now...he took a deep breath and began to say what he was thinking.  
  
"You were not only a challenge to me Serenity," he whispered, "you had a personality, a certain fire to you, not like those women who just love high positions, such as mine. You, you do not give a damn about your status, and I admire that..I am sorry for all the grief that I have caused you through the years, but I could not help but think like a sinner and wish to see your lovely face flush with anger, even if it was towards me..and I am sorry for not being here sooner, there will be no more men dancing with you, waiting to marry you. There is no more need for them anymore."  
  
Serenity was trying to take this all in. She did not really understand anything; this conversation was definitely odd and strange, especially since it was with Endymion. With him, conversations never existed, only arguments, at least now she knew a reason why he started so many fights between them. She thought about what he said some more. Serenity was dense when it came to this stuff, but as dense as she was, she could tell that Endymion had feelings for her, and it seemed that she did as well. She tried to concentrate on the music too, so far, she didn't miss a beat. But she wondered what Endymion meant by there was no more need for anymore suitors. Then she gasped 'could it be?!' She cast a wondering glance at Endymion who smiled.  
  
"You will choose me, Serenity. I will be your husband."  
  
The blonde gaped at the man who was holding her, and she began to fume.  
  
"What in the Moon makes you think I am going to marry you?!" Endymion hushed Serenity by kissing the back of the hand that he held, amusement evident in his eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, would you like me to leave you with these suitors while I attend business again?"  
  
"NO!" Serenity practically clung onto his form in a desperate attempt. Endymion gladly conformed and tenderly embraced her as they glided through the dance floor. He did not want this to end. Everything seemed so off but so perfect, but it was going to end. Most likely Beryl would attack soon, if Queen Serenity's predictions were true. Endymion looked at the girl in his arms, he did not know how to tell her that the Earth had been conquered by Beryl's evil forces; he just wanted to be with her.  
  
"Endy," started Serenity with a blush, she really did not want him to go again, "I'm so happy you came back." Instinctively, Endymion pulled her closer.  
  
"I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you," he said so low, it was barely a whisper, but she heard it. It made her think what he was talking about. Out of all the years they have known each other, this was the first time they danced together. They were always too stubborn to ask one another to dance, but something was wrong here, he was being too serious, it almost frightened her. Serenity was definitely confused, but she did not need to ask, it did not need to make sense.  
  
"All this is going to change, Serenity," Endymion said seriously as he twirled out Serenity in a dipping form. Her slender arm moved gracefully through the air as her eyes shut, and she was pulled gently into Endymion's arms.  
  
"This Beryl," Serenity's eyes snapped open and scanned the masked man's face, 'So it's about her.' "She's more dangerous than I thought. The whole universe is in danger."  
  
Serenity stopped dancing in Endymion's arms and the music drifted around them.  
  
"Even the Moon?" came the innocent question from Serenity as the prince gently dipped her, adding a calm affect. He looked at her seriously though, but the audience that formed long ago did not notice.  
  
"Especially the Moon," he paused 'What's going on with me? We're dancing so smoothly, but I feel so off balance here...' "Beryl plans to take over the whole universe and to do that she must first take over the Moon."  
  
Endymion slowly led Serenity across the dance floor and to the other side of the ballroom with skill. He looked into Serenity's eyes and saw fear etched in with her baby blues. Fear? He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and pulled her close, he closed his eyes as the scent of her hair slowly crept into his senses.  
  
"Prepare for the worst Serenity," warned Endymion as she slowly rested her head onto his chest and looked away. She felt heard his heartbeat slowly speed up.  
  
"Serenity, my planet has already been invaded by Beryl," again he felt the girl in his arms stiffen, "and by now, it has been taken over. Everyone and everything is now in Beryl's control."  
  
"Endy, I am-"  
  
"It is ok, Serenity, everyone from Earth has been suspected of being a spy."  
  
Serenity looked back up at the man she danced with. Why she was not informed of everything before was beyond her. She was concerned for her people and loved ones, including Endymion.  
  
"Your mother knows I'm not a spy," he paused, "she has asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom."  
  
Serenity placed a hand over his heart as they dance onto a balcony. They slowly stopped dancing and Endymion felt Serenity's dress swish against his leg slightly. They were silent, and their breathing could be heard clearly. To both of them, everything was happening so suddenly, and it still did not sink in, nor did it make that much sense. But, they both felt the beating of their hearts and Serenity looked at Endymion. 'I wish to see those beautiful eyes' she thought.  
  
"You can if you want to," both jumped a bit when Endymion said that. He said it instinctively as he heard Serenity's voice say her request to look at his eyes, but she did not open her mouth at all.  
  
"Did you just-"  
  
"Shh..." hushed Serenity lightly as she stepped closer to Endymion and went on her tip toes.  
  
Endymion felt Serenity's small breathes blow onto his neck as her hand slowly crept up to his face and gently took off his mask. She gasped as his eyes stared directly into hers with so much emotion. His eyes were beautiful tonight and it left her speechless, what was happening? They stayed like this for a few moments and Serenity looked out pass the balcony. The stars were magical tonight, shining brightly upon the two; it was all perfect as they mixed in with the pink trail of light, that somewhat imitated the look of stars. It was the trail that showed the way from the Earth to the Moon, the trail of the Silver Millennium. She wondered if Beryl would take that same trail to get to the Moon. Then she thought about the whole ordeal 'Beryl...' Her eyes looked into the prince's.  
  
"O, Endy, I can not believe this is happening."  
  
"Queen Beryl's relentless and will destroy absolutely everything in her path to get exactly what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can."  
  
Endymion continued to stare into Serenity's eyes as he gently grabbed onto her hand. Neither faltered as they felt the electricity go through their hands and arms, they knew now in their hearts why it happened, and they loved the feeling. Serenity felt a sinking feeling as she saw Endymion's eyes show a look of sadness and watched intently as his mouth began to open and words haunting words were said. She felt him squeeze her hand in a calming way, to ease both of them.  
  
"But you must know," Endymion's voice came strong, but began to come out slower and lower until it was barely above a whisper, "I might not come back."  
  
Serenity bit onto her lips as her eyes became glossy, this just could not be happening.  
  
"I just want you to how much you mean to me."  
  
Eyes becoming more tearful by the second, Serenity contemplated momentarily. Did she really know? Hours before, if someone told her she'd be sharing a tender moment such as this with Endymion, she would have laughed in their face. But now, now that she was with him and the tender moment was into play, she felt the reality of it all. She felt her heart telling her how much he meant to her at that moment, how much he has always meant to her. A reassuring smile was formed on Serenity's face as her watery eyes looked into Endymion's sincere ones.  
  
"I do."  
  
Upon hearing those two words from Serenity and seeing or gorgeous smile, Endymion was more than relieved. He would not have thought she would understand this all, but he was proved wrong. He was overjoyed to have the knowledge that Serenity knew how he really felt about her, but his facial expression showed that of a saddened man. This might be the last time he was with her, fighting or not fighting. He brought his attention back to the woman that brought him to life since the first insult ( ( ) she said to him; and all the words that came out of her mouth after that.  
  
"You're in my heart," he managed to get out as his own eyes got watery, he did not know if he could go on with this.  
  
With a slight frown Serenity kept eye contact with Endymion and she slowly moved forward. She saw his breathing became more ragged and her heart raced from his words, she replied.  
  
"And you will always be in mine."  
  
Serenity closed her round eyes and felt her body being pulled closer to the man before her, by his strong but gentle hand. As Endymion turned them slowly around his arm wrapped around her back instinctively, along with his cape as his face leaned down into hers. And just like in a movie, they kissed. It was not rough but tender with passion. The prince and princess put their every being and emotion into it, knowing very well deep in their hearts, and at the corner of their minds, that this would be their first and last kiss. And as the kissed lingered on as they were in each other's arms, Serenity's tears dropped, and they could not hear the loud shouts in the background, of Artemis and Luna warning everyone that Beryl's assault on the Moon had begun.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Serena gasped as her eyes snapped open, only to look into that of the man in her memory. He seemed to look just as terrified as she was feeling. She did not know what to think of this all. They both knew that day was the day the Moon kingdom was attacked by Beryl and her army, they knew that was the day the Moon Kingdom fell, and that was the day they all died. Serena's eyes began to search into Darien's and he did the same. Slowly Darien placed a hand on Serena's cheek and she felt a little tingle. In their minds, that memory last an eternity, but in reality it was only two minutes of their time. The sun was still up, just barely, and they could already see a hint of the moon.  
  
"Princess.." trailed Darien "You've changed so much."  
  
Serena pulled away gently as Darien started to get something from his pocket.  
  
"Not only since the Silver Millennium, but since you left Japan," and with that Darien showed a picture in his wallet of Serena giving Chibi-Usa a piggy back ride. Serena slowly took the wallet into that of her own hand and looked at it with interest. This was taken years ago, when the little pink-haired girl came back during the time she was in high school.  
  
Serena smiled. Chibi-Usa was definitely something. She would always get the best of her in arguments, just like Darien. Sometime she swore that Darien and she could be related, they were so similar in so many ways, and it wasn't even funny. She continued to look through the pictures. They were all of the gang when she still lived in Japan, and a few of everyone else after she left. She could not believe he still had these all, especially the ones of her.  
  
"Of course I do, I couldn't just forget you guys, now could I?" she shook her head in a sign of no and looked through the pictures again.  
  
Serena stared at one of Chibi-Usa by herself with Diana. She always wore Serena's hairstyle, but in cones, and her name was the same as hers. Usagi. She also looked exactly like Serena when she was a baby, and has some of her..er..worse qualities. And then she had some of Darien's qualities and despite all the fights they all had, she would always get along with them the most. Serena felt as if she was on to something and was about to say something about it when she heard Andrew's voice.  
  
"Darien!!!!" he shouted from across the field. The rest of the gang was around him looking somewhat distracted, each looking this way and that way, anywhere but at them.  
  
"What Andrew?!" shouted Darien.  
  
"Your secretary called your cell and she said that Mr. Froyg, I think, called!" Serena saw Darien grimace a bit and then immediately held a look of haste.  
  
"Shit!" he quickly apologized to Serena, told her he had to go, and then dashed towards his belongings and left with them.  
  
A bewildered Serena just sat there by the lake and watched Darien slowly disappear. Then she looked at the black leather wallet in her hand. She wasn't alarmed; she'd just give it back tomorrow. As she opened the wallet to look at the pictures again, a plastic card fell out. Serena picked it up curiously and saw that it was his driver's license. 'Hm..'  
  
"Hair color: black," she said out loud as she began to read the card's contents, "Eye color: blue, height: 6'2..Birth date: August 3-" Serena sat up straight suddenly.  
  
"August 3rd?!?!?! That's tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	9. rolling glass and falling phone

I'm soooo sorry this took so long! It's just school started already and y'noe how us freshman's are, always worrying about this and that! Eheh...well, I'm recovering from all the excitement, and thanks for the reviews, people, I appreciate every single one. And, I would love to write a scene of when Beryl attacks the Moon Kingdom, in one condition. You tell me which deaths you would prefer? The one shown on Cartoon Network, or the one where Serenity kills herself with Endymion's sword, after he gets killed by Beryl.. I think that's how it goes..if you want that one, I'll research on it and write on that. Ok.thanks! Bye!  
  
~~~~~ How We Connect.: Chapter 9  
  
"Serena, listen to me, I'm telling you it's not a good idea," said the voice of an unsure Andrew.  
  
"But, Andrew! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we did it!"  
  
Andrew ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair as he switched the phone from one ear to the other. Serena was definitely being difficult with him. It already passed an hour since she explained to him the "situation at hand" as she so calmly put it. Now he was trying to convince her not to go through with her still forming plans.  
  
"Look Andrew, the way I see it, he shouldn't be alone on his birthday. I know about him being at the orphanage for so long," said Serena seriously into the phone, hoping that Andrew would see it her way. She wondered what Andrew was thinking, he was being so quiet.  
  
Serena heard a sigh come from the other end of the line, and she wondered if he was giving in.  
  
Andrew put his hand to his chin in contemplation. He never knew Serena knew about Darien being in an orphanage...Darien must have had a great deal of trust to tell her that. She most likely did understand how alone he always was, and how alone he must feel. He tried to tell her that Darien did not like surprise parties for him at all. That's why Andrew himself never threw one for Darien, more or less tell anyone when Darien's birthday was. It was really tricky to pull this off, especially since Darien was probably going to hide away in his room, dreading the fact that he lived yet another year without the family that he craved to have, that he needed to have....the family that he loved but couldn't even remember. He always did that. 'He needs to brighten up' thought Andrew. And then it clicked. This was a perfect opportunity to get Darien and Serena together! Maybe a party for Darien wasn't such a bad idea, that is, if Serena convinced him to go. No one said it had to be a surprise party, and if anyone could do it, it had to be Serena. Andrew was practically beaming with happiness as a full-fledged smile crept onto his face. He was already constructing a plan.  
  
"Uh..." Serena trailed off. It already passed 6 minutes since Andrew said anything. "Andrew....are you there?????"  
  
"Huh?" Andrew mentally kicked himself (AN: lol. I love when fanfics have a character that mentally kick themselves..i wanna mentally kick myself!), "Sorry, Sere, I was just thinking....anyways! I have a great idea!  
  
~~~~  
  
Darien sighed as he took another sip of water and leaned onto his fridge. It was four in the morning, his birthday. Already he felt the urge to waste away his life just on this one joyous day. 'At least I don't have to find a wife on my birthday,' thought Darien bitterly in an attempt to amuse him. He shook his head, feeling the barely visible beads of sweat cool his head off. He had a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Or was it a memory?" Darien murmured as he finished the rest of his water and slowly slid down the fridge until he was sitting on the cold tiled floor.  
  
"I can never tell nowadays."  
  
He wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand and slowly crouched over, letting his glass hit the floor and roll away from him. Today was never his day. He leaned back onto the fridge, hitting the back of his head in the process, not caring at all, and looked to the side at his glass. The moonlight gave it a glare as it cascaded onto his floor through his kitchen window. Its beautiful beams gave enough light for Darien to see a small trail of water follow the course his rolling glass took. He felt it shine on him as he recalled his dream:  
  
"Mom? Dad?" a little boy with black hair and frightened blue eyes walked through a dark hallway. He could hear the storm outside was getting worse. As he heard a loud rumbling that seemed to echo through the building he made a run for it to-who knows? He ran passed a window just in time to hear the rumbling again and see a big flash come simultaneously, letting him see his surroundings and scary shadows. And another flash came, followed by more rumbling, making the boy jump and scream.  
  
"AH!!!!" he ran even faster, tripping at times and bumping into whatever was in his way, that is, till he ran into a door. He felt little tears creep onto the side of his eyes as he tried to hold in his cries. The little boy glared at the wooden door as he rubbed on his nose, which was turning red by the second. The door opened suddenly and he found himself glaring at a pair of legs that no doubt, belonged to a woman.  
  
"O, honey, are you ok?" said the legs and suddenly arms appeared and embraced him lovingly. He felt the warmth of the long arms rest upon his whole being as he was lifted up. Sniffling a bit the little boy wiped his eyes, willing himself not to cry. He heard a click and light flooded the whole room that the offending door was guarding.  
  
"W-where's daddy?" choked the little boy as he eagerly looked around, and with those words a tall man appeared and the boy was now in his lap.  
  
"What's wrong son?" a deep, charming voice came out. It sounded much like Darien's, but more grown up. The man without a face looked up at the also faceless woman. 'Perhaps my memory does not remember enough of their facial features,' thought Darien. It did not take him long to realize that the little boy in this dream was him and the woman and man before him, were his parents.  
  
"Can...can I sleep in here?" came the hopeful request of the little boy. His father chuckled and the boy saw the man's chest move up and down with each amused sound it made.  
  
"Of course dear," said the woman's tender voice that soothed the boy's scared frown into a smile.  
  
"Good," the boy answered already under his parents warm blankets. His mother tucked him in and the parents slept on both sides of their son.  
  
"Get some sleep Mamoru," said a tired voice, "Tomorrow we're going into town..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Serena was driving to work, stuck in traffic. She was late. It wasn't because of her being lazy, she gave up that whole deal long ago, or so she hoped; her and Andrew talked for the longest time. Making plans for this and that. The conversation ended at 4:15 in the morning, only because Serena received a major headache that would not cease at all. As she took a drink of her coffee she slightly grimaced and stuck out her tongue, adding a comical affect to the man in the car next to her. She looked at her receipt after giving the man a bad look. She crumpled it up and threw it behind her with a sigh. She forgot to ask for sugar and milk. 'I hate black coffee by itself.'  
  
"I don't see how Darien could drink the poison," said Serena to her steering wheel. 'Darien's birthday's today....and I am still not sure how we can pull off this whole extravaganza.' Just then Serena heard a noise drifting from her purse. She stuck her hand in it, rummaging around, and pulled out a ringing cell phone, trembling in her engulfing hand. She looked at the unknown number displayed on the little screen and pressed 'talk'.  
  
"Hello, Serena Tsukino, how may I help you?" she said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Serena!" Serena looked at her phone.  
  
"Julius?" she heard a laugh and smiled.  
  
"You will not believe what just happened!" she could just hear the excitement in her boyfriend's overjoyed voice and was about to ask what happened, but the man on the phone didn't seem to be able to contain his joy as he screamed, "I got my promotion!!!!!!!"  
  
She pondered for a few minutes while finally getting out of traffic. The reason everything was going so slow was because all the people stopped jut to look at a new traffic sign that said "Lane will be closed tomorrow, August 4th, at 6-8 p.m." She cursed herself after she realized she just stopped to look at the sign, too. 'Wait, promotion?' thought Serena. Then she gasped.  
  
"O, my God, hon. That's wonderful!" she said so happily that her Japanese accent could be heard with each word, at the tip of her tongue. She could practically feel her smile widening even more, if it were possible.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," came out Serena's voice sincerely and sweet. She knew Julius had been working hard for years, his goal being the very position he now had. She heard him chuckle.  
  
"I'm proud of you, too," Serena felt her eyelids close for a minute visioning his face, "thank you for sticking with me during all my troubles..Usagi..."  
  
Serena held her breath. Hearing him breath out her Japanese name like that, without a trace of his American voice, sent chills up her spine. He sounded so nervous, so scared, but happy. She felt her hand clutching onto the little device Julius' voice boomed out of.  
  
"Serena, I love you," Serena's eyes widened with tears brimming at her eyes as she took a deep breath. He loved her. Something she never thought was possible had just become possible, someone loved her. Julius loved her. Exhaling, she smiled, amongst all the traffic and the honking of horns, complaining screams, and uncalled for raising of a certain finger; despite the bad song playing on her radio lightly, the disgustingly bearable aftertaste of the black coffee still lingering in her mouth, and the man in the car next to hers trying to figure out what she was talking about even with the windows rolled up. Despite all that revolved around her, she smiled. And just as she was about to speak her head shot up and a flash in her mind made her gasp. Her eyes closed and her phone dropped as she heard screeching tires and sirens at full blast around her.  
  
~~~~  
  
AHHH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?!?!?!? Review me if ya want to know!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	10. sleeping dreamlessly

Yet again, Serena Tsukino was driving in her car talking on her cell phone like mad. Everything was way out of order, and things had to be fixed fast.  
  
"So, wait, tell me again why Darien's in jail????" shouted Serena as she made a right heading towards the Crown. Andrew called about eight minutes ago, exclaiming that their birthday plans for Darien had a minor setback. 'This is definitely no "minor" setback. Hell, this makes all our plans way out of whack!' Serena's car halted at a red light.  
  
"Ok," said Andrew a little bit calmer, "Darien called me asking for me to contact you."  
  
"Me, why me?" asked Serena, and Andrew immediately heard her car speed up. She drove fast now that the light was green.  
  
"Well, all I heard was he got pulled over by the cops and didn't have his license..and something about attacking a police?"  
  
"What?! He attacked an officer?!" exclaimed Serena, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh, get mad, or be worried.  
  
"Calm down, Sere, it's-" Andrew looked up to see the very woman he was talking to run into the arcade, followed by the jingling of the doors' bells, "gonna be ok?"  
  
Serena composed herself after running into the arcade, looking at the hopeful Andrew, and turned off her cell phone.  
  
"So, he did not get into any details?" Andrew shook his head no as she hung up the counter phone.  
  
"Well, I have his license, and I'm sure Darien's sensible enough to keep his hands off an officer, even if it was a woman." Andrew grinned.  
  
"Of course," he looked at Serena, "he would never touch another woman, now that he's seen the girl of his dreams again." Serena blushed, and Andrew's grin grew deeper.  
  
"Well, anyways, there should be a logical explanation, and if the victim was sought and accused of false or seemed retaliation, some minor negotiations and apologies could be made to get him out, not to mention some serious ass kissing to whoever he offended, if needed."  
  
"Or we could bail him out," said Andrew, trying to hold back his shock at how intelligent Serena sounded just a minute ago.  
  
Serena smiled and took out Darien's wallet, "Well, why should we waste our money when we could get him out for free?"  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Andrew as he watched Serena's smile turn wicked enough to even cause him to be suspicious.  
  
"Trust me," she said while putting the wallet back into her purse, "They'll be begging me to take him out."  
  
Andrew just laughed when he saw Serena wink slyly, "I have faith in you then, Sere."  
  
"Thanks, but before I leave, how did our poor criminal sound on the phone?"  
  
"Like it was his birthday," said Andrew airily. Serena smiled a bit as she walked towards the door. 'He must feel like crap then.'  
  
"I'll call you afterwards and we'll discuss some new plans for today...if only we suspected something like this would happen! Then we'd already have a backup plan."  
  
"Haha. Well, good luck Sere, and Godspeed!" and the golden-haired girl was gone with the jingle of the bells.  
  
~~~~  
  
Darien sat on the ground against the brick wall of the prison cell he was in. He should have known something like this would happen. He should've stayed at home like he always did every August third, but no, he had to go out to get some beer so that he can officially waste away on this oh-so-happy day. 'Damn, this day to hell.' He thought as he looked around the cell yet again. There were two other men behind bars with him, still passed out from the night's adventures. At least he would have peace and quiet. He pulled his legs to him and hugged them just like he used to do at the orphanage.  
  
"It sure feels like I'm there again," he said feeling the echo of his words travel around him.  
  
He frowned as his dream came to his mind again, lingering at the very corner of his thoughts. He closed his eyes as the image of his parents and him were leaving their home to go to the city.  
  
**flashback of dream**  
  
"Mama! Where are we going again?" the little boy spoke in perfect Japanese, excitedly as he ran towards the front door. He felt a tug at his shirt and he fell back into his father.  
  
"It's going to rain today," said the man, "You better get your rain coat."  
  
Little Mamoru ran to his room and back with his rain coat already on in less than a minute. He then ran towards the car where his mother was waiting, dressed in a lovely blue dress with a black jacket over her to keep her warm. He hugged her waist and looked up, he didn't see a smile, but he felt one beaming down at him, as he felt his cheek being caressed by a smooth hand, in a way a mother can only do to her child.  
  
"We're going to Tokyo today Mamoru," she said as she placed him in the back seat behind his father who already started the car, "aren't you excited?" He quickly nodded his head while fiddling with his seatbelt.  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously looking up as they started driving, leaving their home on the mountain. It wasn't often they'd go to Tokyo city for fun, unless it was a special occasion, which he hoped it was. His suspicions were confirmed as his mother smiled back at him.  
  
"You'll see..." Trailed her voice as Mamoru looked back at his slowly fading house and he heard the starting of rain drop onto his car's roof. He was glad he had his jacket with him.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Darien let go of his knees and lay down on the cool, cemented floor. He clutched his head while closing his eyes tightly. He hated those kinds of dreams. They always made him wish he was never born, because he knew that it once happened to him before in some way....and he lost it all, because of a stupid accident. He felt the moist of tears forming under his closed eyelids and took a deep breath. It did not help at all that it was his birthday.  
  
**flashback of dream**  
  
Mamoru looked out the window after waking up from a dreamless sleep, it was raining still and the roads were soaked, not to mention the car. He looked at the front seats. His mother was sleeping and his dad was whistling a beautiful tune and did not take notice of Mamoru's waking state. That is until Mamoru yawned.  
  
"Welcome back, son."  
  
"Huh?" asked Mamoru, confused. He never left from his seat, why was he saying welcome back? He heard his father laugh a little as the windshield wipers made a squishy noise.  
  
"I mean, good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, papa," he said lightly as he wished he could whistle like his father. He saw a sign and read out loud, "Tokyo --- 20 miles."  
  
"Yep, we're almost there Mamoru," he said while giving his son a thumbs up and Mamoru gave a gleeful "yay."  
  
Not long after, his mother woke up, as well, and the family had a whole conversation of talking and laughing. A few trucks and cars passed their car, but otherwise that was the only sign of life they saw. Besides the nature around them, that is. Slowly Mamoru was drifting back to sleep again. He smiled as he heard his dad start to whistle that hauntingly addicting sound... 'It's very pretty...' Thought Mamoru as he yawned again, sleepily looking out his window onto the forest below. 'Very pretty...' Soon, when Mamoru felt he knew enough of the repeating music, he himself started to hum to it. He felt very proud that he was able to catch on and so did his father who smiled at him with happiness and pride. His eyes closed slowly, the childish smile still playing tenderly on his pale face, and he breathed the song that he took from his father, wishing that there were words to it. Even though there were none, his heart was still at peace, giving off a million and one words that could be formed into lyrics, wishing that they could be sang out to the whole world; or at least to him.  
  
Mamoru was about to nod off for another dreamless sleep when he felt his body jerk up with the car. It was so sudden and immediately he felt the burn of the seatbelt cutting into his tender skin as he whipped forward. He heard the heart breaking scream of his mother in a high pitched voice full of fear and pain. And, he felt tears form in his eyes as he too felt the shadows of fear overwhelm him as a whole. His father calmly shouted reassuring words as Mamoru looked out of his window while trying to clutch onto whatever his hands were touching. The world outside of him was swirling in some sort of slow motion as he heard the screeching of tires and the mixture of wind and rain crash onto the piece of metal his family and he sat in. He was scared and crying.  
  
"Mama!!!! Papa!!!! Please, make it stop!" he screamed as he clutched onto his head. Everything was making him dizzy with suspense and dread, and he could only see the world spinning with danger written all over it.  
  
Then he saw it, the wet and rusted metal that railed along the edge of the mountain's cliff; the metal rail that gave everyone on this road a boundary to stay in. But, they couldn't help it as they descended towards it until a vicious whiplash could be felt as they crashed into the metal. Little Mamoru forced his neck to go up and felt pain shooting all over his body, and to his terror he saw the windshield shatter completely and his parents covered in blood and rain as they screamed in pain. He looked passed his soaking wet parents who screamed out for him, telling him that they loved him and he saw the most beautiful scenery of trees and hills and wet grass before him. The heavens were dark and angry and the rain poured harder as Mamoru felt gravity take its toll on the helpless car and he saw the ground of the Earth get closer and closer. He screamed at the top of his lungs and closed his eyes shut, trying desperately to grab onto something, to grab onto his parents, and then he heard the crash. Mamoru's parents stopped screaming. And he opened his eyes and gasped as he felt them grow wider than saucers.  
  
His mouth stayed open as he tried to talk, tried to scream and tried to cry. But his voice was stuck at the lump of his throat and the pools of tears were shimmering in his eyes. He was helpless and he couldn't even close his eyes at the horrifying sight before him. His parents were crushed somewhere between the big piece of red metal that use to be his car and he couldn't reach them, he couldn't help them, he couldn't feel them or scream to them. Why? He did not know. Mamoru was contained in some sort of force field that was in the shape of a bubble and he floated above the accident, alive and safe. Why? He did not know. But, he did not want to be alive when all he had was gone now. At least he knew that. He soon felt his body move a little and took notice in alarm that the bubble he was in started moving towards his parents' metal grave. He grew scared once more and tried to scream again but his lungs started to burn and his eyes tightly shut as he slowly felt weaker and weaker. Once he touched ground the bubble disappeared and rain fell hard onto his limp body on the ground as he slowly went to sleep, clutching at the Earth's ground. Feeling its energy somehow go through him, Mamoru felt stronger, but not strong enough to open his eyes...  
  
"Mama..Papa...I love you..." Little did he know that he would never have a dreamless sleep ever again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Darien opened his eyes slowly and wiped them with his sleeve, he was cold, and someone was distracting him from his thoughts. Faintly, but surely, he heard a very angry woman screaming out loud his name.. 'Who???' Then his eyes opened wider as he quickly stood up and ran towards the cell bars, clutching onto them gingerly.  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry for the long delay guys, high school's really hard! Lol. And I couldn't think of a way to write what I wanted to write for this chapter..so I am still left unsatisfied with this piece of work right here, but I hope u guys are! So, I hope u enjoyed in some way, and review if you want more!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	11. gotta jet

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation. 'How stupid can these people get!?' she thought as she flipped her long tresses over her shoulders and blew air up, causing her bangs to wave in the air slightly. Then she fixed her gaze at the men in uniforms before her, making it turn into a hard glare.  
  
"Look," she said dully while putting her hand on her hip, "I'm sure we can make a compromise here. You let Mr. Shields go and I won't let you guys get a demotion from this already low paying, boring job."  
  
She was of course talking to police officers. Although she did not mean to insult them, she knew perfectly well how important it was to have these men and women patrolling the streets of the world to keep justice in tact...especially since the Senshi were "retired". But, they were being so damn stubborn. And if they knew how stubborn she could get, they would have backed off hours ago, even seconds after she walked in and opened her mouth. Sadly, no one had any sort of warning Miss Serena Tsukino, lawyer of one of the biggest law firms in New York, who was moving up to the top slowly but surely, was to come and grace them with her presence. Too bad no one knew how big she'd be one day when she got a higher position. 'One day.' But, it was so unfortunate these old fogies didn't know what they got themselves into "bringing in one of the richest men in the world" as she so calmly put it.  
  
"For the last time miss," came out an annoyed voice, "this man was charged of physical assault on an officer and was put to arrest. We can not let him go, nor can we let you see him without any proof that you have any ties with this man."  
  
"For goodness sakes! He is Darien Shields!!!! Meaning the Mr. Shields that owns that 50 story building 10 blocks from here that sticks out as if it were the Great Wall of China! Do you guys stay in the times at all? Have you NOT seen his gorgeous, yes I say gorgeous face on the front of every magazine telling you all, that he is the most eligible man on this planet right now!? Surely at least one of you girls wishes to go on one date with this rich, beautiful man, and at least one of you guys are green with envy because of it???"  
  
She hit her forehead with her palm instantly with an exasperated sigh as she looked at the blank faces of the clueless crowd before her. She saw a couple of them shift from one leg to another uneasily and look down. 'Ok....guess not.' Then she again decided to show them his wallet, hoping this time it will work.  
  
"Take a look here, for the 10th time in the last 30 minutes," she flashed them his license, "is this not the man that you have put behind bars?" She grinned a bit after seeing a few nods telling her that he was in jail.  
  
"Well, here is his identification, now why would I have this leather wallet and little plastic card of his if I didn't know him???" she sighed deeply at the blank faces.  
  
"Ok, wait here!" and with that, Serena dashed out of the building without another word.  
  
"What a crazy lady," said one of the officers.  
  
"How long has she been here?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"Why does she-" the questions were quickly stopped as the blonde bolted in after less than 2 minutes holding a magazine in her hand. The things she did for a client she thought...well, Darien was technically not her client, but she sure had to act like he was if she was going to get him out. She then walked to the group again and waved the front cover in their faces.  
  
"See? Looky here, it's Mr. Darien Shields again, and oh my goodness, isn't that the man that you all put behind bars? Gee, I hope none of this stuff spreads into the media and daily gossip...here, you guys read how powerful and almighty this guy is!" she said throwing the magazine in their faces while dashing mad towards the cells. For a minute the officers were actually looking through the magazine, but then they realized where the blonde ran off to.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!" Serena screamed not looking back, she knew that she was being chased after. She felt like laughing.  
  
"DARIEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" she shouted out loud again, if she were watching this all she'd be peeing in her pants.  
  
Serena looked at her watch while sprinting, '3:36....only a few more hours....' She looked through the bars frantically trying to see if the man she was calling for was behind them. None contained the birthday boy so far.  
  
"Darien?????" she screamed again, wishing that she'd see him soon. She heard a lot of screaming behind her and wondered if she too could be put behind bars for any sort of offense. Grinning even more she thought out loud.  
  
"Of course I will! Now if I can only find..DARIEN! Where the hell are you?!" She stopped briefly and strained her ears.  
  
"Serena?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Bingo!" she said to herself and started to run in the direction she heard her name.  
  
"Darien! Keep talking! I'm almost there!" she looked frantically into the cells. 'Boy, this place sure is big.' thought Serena in wonderment. It was a bit of a sinking in shock that she was not caught yet.  
  
"Serena, you just ran right passed me!" 'Shit' Serena did a complete turn and ran back to the voice.  
  
Looking in the cells yet again, Serena stopped suddenly and felt a hand grab onto her shoulder, a little too roughly. The officers finally caught up to her and held her in some sort of hold, but Serena wouldn't give up that easily, especially since she already reached her destination. She smiled warmly while leaning forward a bit, her flowing hair passed her shoulders and covered her face a bit. She looked passed the bars that were directly in front of her and gazed into swirling blue.  
  
"Happy Birthday Darien..."she whispered lightly in a serene and soft voice that made Darien stiff in surprise and soften in its sincerity and warmth. It was his birthday..but at the moment, he didn't mind. Even if he was arrested and all, he didn't mind one little bit as he looked into Serena's pretty blue eyes.  
  
'Serena....'  
  
"Hey!" Serena glared behind her shoulder at the man tightening his hold on her arm a bit.  
  
"Miss," said the man with authority written all over him, "Are you crazy or something?! Making us run like that, we all told you that you're not allowed to see him and-"  
  
"Ahem," coughed out Darien intentionally with a mannered look and superior air to him. He steadied his gaze on the man holding the angel so rudely.  
  
"I suggest you let Miss Tsukino go, and let me out this instant before she gets this whole place swarmed with reporters who, by the way, would be more than willing to hear that you put the 'high-almighty' Mr. Darien Shields behind bars under false accusations."  
  
"O, really? I dare the press to come here and get your face all over TV and newspapers..I can see it now, the headlines printed out 'Shields Behind Bars,' from the New York Times to the Sacramento Bee in California," the cop said defiantly.  
  
Darien stared at the man holding Serena a little tighter and started to laugh mockingly, causing Serena to grin and the man to frown. Soon the laughing turned into somewhat hysteria as Darien clutched onto the bars and his stomach trying to suppress his laughter. One of the passed out men woke up and promptly went back to sleep after seeing the dark haired man laugh so ridiculously, sparking no interest of his whatsoever.  
  
"Haha...New York Times? You mean the magazine my 'good friend' Linda owns?" Darien emphasized on the 'good friend' to give off the hint he was trying to send and laughed out loud some more, "Oh, and the lovely Ms. Tracey who owns the Sacramento Bee paper, I doubt she'd ever write a thing to hurt me, more or less give me glory in the eyes of other women. Everything's all in my favor, if you know what I mean. Haha, shall I go on?" Darien asked with a humorous glint in his eyes as he watched the man in uniform loosen his grip completely on Serena.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"The nerve of those people," Serena muttered again for the umpteenth time, "that cop putting you in jail just because his wife has a crush on you.... I swear, people overreact with this kind of stuff sometimes..."  
  
Serena and Darien were driving back to Darien's apartment in a reasonable speed. No speeding, no panicking, no hysterias. 'Finally,' thought Serena as she sighed inwardly. Serena took a side glance at the man next to her. Darien was slouching a bit and stared out of the window with a dazed look to him.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yea?" the blonde looked back at the road in front of her.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
A smile crept onto Serena's lips after a short while and she sped up a bit, surprising Darien during their little sentimental moment. Darien's apartment was only about 4 blocks away. If the plans for Darien's birthday surprise were to still be carried out she needed to jet. And, jet she did.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter pretty much sucks! (At least compared to the others!) I had the biggest writer's block, and I still haven't shaken it off. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to keep up my grades and my golf season just ended (YES!). O, and did I mention I finally turned 14 on Monday, Oct. 7th? Yeup..busy week I've had. But, here! I know I could've done better in explaining what happened and on the ending of this chapter...but yea, I hope u enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit. O, and I don't really know who owns the Sacramento Bee and New York Times..hell, I don't even know if they're females or males! But, yea, and while I'm at it, I don't own Sailor Moon either!  
  
Please Review Everyone! And, if u have any suggestions for the next chapter, by all means, send them in! I fear as if I'm completely clueless as to what I should write for chapter 12.  
  
O, yea one more thing! To the people that have taken their precious time just to review me, I thank you all sooo much. Reading the kind words you all write makes everything worth it! Much mahal to you all and thanks again!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	12. horribly beautiful

Serena slowly opened Darien's apartment door as he leaned against the smooth, creamed colored wall next to it. The door smoothly opened as her slender hand pushed against it, without a creak or even a pause. She waited for the gloomy man next to her to straighten up a little and stop resting on the wall. Then, with sure steps the golden-haired beauty stepped through the doors that led to the world of Darien. As she pushed strands of her seemingly never-ending hair behind the back of her ear, she observantly looked around. When everything sunk in she suppressed a gasp...or even a sigh? She was not sure of herself as she looked around again; not noticing Darien vanished in some unknown room. 'Even his apartment looks lonely...' thought Serena as she looked at the clean and organized, not to mention well decorated domain of the birthday boy himself. Though these three things were true, she examined the dark charcoal colored walls, the closed drapes of the huge window that probably hid one of the most beautiful views she would never see, and the shelves that bared no happy or even sad pictures; and a small disappointed frown formed on her lips. 'At least he has pictures in his wallet.'  
  
"Darien?" echoed Serena's voice causing her to shiver. She received no response so she started to walk around the huge apartment and search for the missing man.  
  
The living room was spotless and consisted of two black level couches that were set up to form an 'L' shape with space in between. There was a plain glass coffee table with nothing on top of it, over an expensive looking rug. A big screen TV that looked perfect for the setting yet looked like it was never used. As she continued to venture she walked passed a beautiful grand piano that bared no visible music pieces. Its top cover was open and bared, but the keys were entrapped by the cover that contained them. Serena's fingers trailed along its smooth wood as she walked on and stopped slowly by a pretty big room that resembled a study. She looked at a cabinet with a keyhole in the middle which probably contained some sort of alcohol. As she looked at it she confirmed that there was alcohol in there and wondered why Darien just did not drink from that. She was about to continue walking, but she paused in mid step as she felt a strong presence. Her hair swished passed her shoulders, her eyes grew from incredibly wide with shock to slits of suspicion and she tensed. 'There's... four?' As Serena concentrated harder she realized that there really was more than one energy form she was feeling, but she was not sure about it. She made a mental note to ask Darien once she saw him, but to do so she had to find him.  
  
"Wow..this place is horribly beautiful," gasped Serena as she walked into the kitchen. Again, it was another dark corner of this endless melancholy for a home, with a few strands of light coming from a window. The counters and tables were all made out of white and black marble and everything looked so metallic. Serena looked around to see no signs of any light switches or other windows to open, so she walked without a destination around the dark kitchen. Everything was all in order, from spices to utensils, all lined up in a perfect unrealistic harmony. It awed her to see how organized Darien really was, but something out of place caught her eye. She bent down and crouched over the object that was way out of character in this clean place. Her hand reached out and picked the piece of glass shaped into a cup up and pulled it close to examine it as she stood up. Turning it over her mouth opened as a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips and her eyes averted to a small trail of water on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Serena's eyes closed slowly and flashes of images went through her mind as she heard voices, whispers, and screams float in and out her ears, her mind. And the glass slipped out of her hand, shattering on the ground and the hand that held it clutched onto her mouth, holding in a scream.  
  
~~~~  
  
Darien's ears perked up in alarm as he heard something shatter. Quickly he stood from his sitting position on his bed and ran out his bedroom door. He knew Serena must have dropped something and was probably lost. As he walked passed his bathroom and turned into his kitchen he stopped at the tearful blonde in front of him. She was not crying, but her eyes were watery with unshed tears. Her face was two shades paler than it should look and she was on the ground, against the same fridge he leaned against before. His eyebrow scrunched together in confusion and he quickly rushed to her. He squatted down next to her, scared and hesitant to touch her. As she looked up at him Serena suppressed her frown and bit down on lip, not sure what to say. Then she threw her arms around Darien and began to whisper words that he could not quite understand. Her weight was on him as she clung onto him and he fell on the ground on his back with Serena on top of him.  
  
"O, Darien...you must be so strong, so lonely. Darien, I'm here, please, don't hold anything back from me..." whispered Serena so tenderly and passionately. Darien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not sure what Serena was talking about.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" He breathed out as she stilled for a moment. Slowly her eyes connected with his and Darien froze. She saw his dream.  
  
"Darien, I didn't mean to, I didn't do it on purpose, but.." whimpered Serena as she closed her eyes and images of Darien as a little boy in Japan flashed by. All the happiness, all the joy he had, and then the horror of losing it all... the accident.. her mother's energy shielding him from the physical pain of the accident in the form of a bubble. It was a tragedy her power could not save him from the emotional pain, as well. She only imagined how much pain and loss he felt with all the searching, hoping and wanting. But now, she understood.  
  
"It's ok Serena..please, calm down. It's the connection. I know you would not probe into anything if you could help it," he felt her grip tighten on his shirt.  
  
"Darien, I am sorry, if I knew, I would have been stronger during the Silver Millennium, and I would have..I could have saved you from so much pain during this time, this life. If only Beryl...." Serena felt Darien's gentle touch from the tip of his finger over her lips and she stopped talking.  
  
"Serena, if anything, I feel more whole right now in this life. This very moment, every moment knowing that I had a past, that I'm alive..I am thankful to your mother and your kingdom. I'm thankful that Queen Serenity let me be tied to you in this life still, that I found you once again," Darien looked deeper into Serena's gentle eyes, "Do you remember the day our souls were sent to Earth?" Darien searched her eyes and saw her unsure answer.  
  
"Serena... I know you remember.. the day we died," as the last word was said Darien saw Serena close her eyes and when she opened them they were blank with no shine to them, not even that of sadness. All too fast a beam of light that shined from her forehead blinded Darien for a second, and once his eyes opened it was replaced with a gold crescent moon, right in the middle of Serena's forehead. Darien was at a loss for words as Serena's eyes closed once more and leaned closer to Darien. Feeling her hot breath on his, Darien could not help but imagine her kissing him, but those thoughts were gone once her forehead pressed against his own and Serena's crescent moon began to glow once more. All of a sudden everything went blank.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Endy..................." said the soft voice of a sorrowful Serenity as she looked towards the now black Earth and the approaching figures of Beryl's armies.  
  
~~~~  
  
DUM DUM DUM! ACK! Yea, hi guys, I actually updated within 3 weeks! ...i think. Eheh...yea, ANYWAYS..I know this one was kinda short, but I found a HUGE inspiration and the next chapter shall be extra long and very very good (or so I feel it will be)!  
  
Yeup! Heads up: To that person who requested or suggested I write about Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom, just wait for a bit and you'll hopefully read my tidbit on it on a chapter soon!  
  
Eheh.yea..but next chapter might take awhile, cause I'm sooo busy! (yeup, even though I'm only a freshman, it's hard to keep up, but I'm hanging in there!) eheh...and my first homecoming's tomorrow! Yay!!! But, eheh, I have to go to the homecoming game now, soo..bye!  
  
Read and Review. And thanks to all the wonderful reviews!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	13. needs to live and to die

Serenity's blue orbs reflected sadness as she looked at the beauty of the Moon Kingdom. Beyond the grand palace she was contained in, pass its beautiful gardens and incredible structure, she saw her people running around in panic. Her eyes refused to close no matter how much she willed them to, and her trembling hands refused to cover her burning ears from the dreaded screams that filled the atmosphere. She felt so helpless and useless. Everyone told her to stay inside the palace, her friends, the Senshi, her mother and guards and Endymion, as well. Everyone was off fighting and protecting her and her kingdom..it was HER kingdom, why was she not standing along side them? 'Weak..what kind of leader am I if I do not help protect my own people?' All of a sudden the ground under the princess' feet began to tremble with intensity causing Serenity to lose her balance.  
  
"What?!" Serenity tried to stand again but the shaking did not cease. She felt as if the whole moon itself was quaking. As her eyes looked up again a gasp that made her throat tighten in dryness escaped from her tender lips. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear so strong she could not scream to express it by voice. She clutched onto the railings of the balcony, her eyes never leaving the approaching darkness of the universe. The stars no longer shined for they were hidden amongst the advancing army of Beryl. Queen Metallia's power could be felt from every corner and through every inch of air. It was sent to the Moon Kingdom with every battle cry that her warriors emitted, with every weapon wielded for battle and with every stride they made on the trail of the Silver Millennium...it's sparkling pink were hidden just like the stars. A gloomy background it was, all too perfect for a disaster.  
  
"Please, Goddess of the Moon and whoever watches over us and all of the universe, protect us all. Do not let them get through the Outer Senshi," begged Serenity on her knees as she attempted to get up again. Hours passed and her prayers were not answered as the music of battle began its overture on the moon. Serenity was brought into her chambers by guards against her will. They told her it would be safer in there, but that was not what she was concerned about. She sighed again as she heard the battle roar outside. It has been hours since everything started and Serenity became restless with worry and grief.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Serenity as she stopped pacing around the room, an act she began to do quite some time ago to calm her nerves. She put her hand on her chin and began to think. After a few moments she came to a decision with as much confidence and courage she could muster. Within seconds she was pulling at the boards that barricaded her balcony doors. They had to loosen eventually.  
  
~~~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter of Beryl's minions could be heard everywhere oozing with evil. But, the cries of the Moon kingdom's warriors still prevailed over their mocking and they continued to fight, not just for their lives and home, but for their dignity.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" screamed Sailor Mars as several rings of fire shot out of her combined fingers and surrounded a group of enemies, burning them to death. (Imagine the attack Mars Fire Ignite.I think that's it.) She did not waste time to even give a smirk for her small victory and hastily sought out for more people to fight. She narrowed her eyes at two monsters that looked as if they were shadows who were overpowering soldiers of the Moon. She began to run towards them but something or someone pulled on her wrist violently. The raven-haired princess fell to the ground roughly but quickly got up ready to attack her attacker. Her eyes widened but softened at the very sight of her lover.  
  
"Jadeite," Mars quickly withdrew from her battle stance and blushed, "are you alright?" Her dark eyes probed into the man in front of her. He did not say anything. He did not even move. Something was not right and Sailor Mars was getting a bit suspicious. The Jadeite she knew and loved would be talking his head off right now or trying to check if she was doing ok. Her eyes stopped their probing and closed into slits of a glare and her fighting stance was back again.  
  
"You're not Jadeite! Where is he?!" shouted the unfaltering Senshi of fire.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that! You are the enemy! You have no right you little twit!" Sailor Mars gasped at the blonde's harsh words.  
  
"But...Jadeite....wha-" Jadeite suddenly charged at Mars with full speed and slashed his sword at her.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that!" shouted the general with rage, the emotions the Senshi in red saw in the man before her eyes were foreign to her. 'This is not MY Jadeite.' She felt a slash at her side and winced as she flipped back.  
  
"Kunzite! No please! I don't want to fight you! I love you!" Sailor Mars averted her eyes from Jadeite to where Sailor Venus' voice was heard. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the Senshi of love fallen and cornered on a massive piece of rubble that fell from a village building. They were both protecting the North and East sides of the Moon kingdom.  
  
"Love? Ha, you fool. Do you think I ever loved you?" Sailor Venus eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How can you say that?!" she bit back a scream when she felt the general with long flowing platinum blonde hair slash at her stomach with the sword he held in his hand.  
  
"Just because you are the Senshi of love, does not mean anything!" Kunzite raised his blade in the air and lunged at the helpless golden- haired girl with a big red bow. She rolled off the rubble and fell unto the ground. As she looked up she saw the gleam of the blade once more and looked into the eyes of her 'enemy,' the man she loved since the very first sight of him. The glow from the Earth gave his hair a white and silver tint that could almost pass as a pale blue and his cold blue eyes looked straight into her soul.  
  
"Aiishiteru.." were the words that came out of her soft lips. For a split second she saw the eyes of Kunzite flicker with a more caring emotion. But, it was gone as quickly as it came. Kunzite felt a change and weak at his knees. He tried to resist. He succeeded.  
  
"Stop saying that! My loyalty is only to my Queen Beryl! With the power of Metallia the Negaverse will prevail!" The sword in the hand of the now enraged man was now in a tighter grip and ready to be pierced into the flesh of the blonde Senshi.  
  
"NO!!! EVIL SPIRIT BE GONE!" Kunzite turned around just in time to see the flying paper with Japanese symbols that the advancing Sailor Mars threw at him. He drew his sword up and slashed it in half.  
  
"Leave Minako alo-" Sailor Mars order was cut short by the blood that flowed out of her mouth. She slowly fell to the ground coughing the warm, red liquid and looked up into the eyes of her lover as he slowly pulled his stained sword out of her heart.  
  
"No Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus began to dash towards the fallen Mars but was thrown back to the ground by Kunzite.  
  
"Jadeite," Mars gasped, "I..I love.." he kicked the raven-haired princess of Mars down before she could finish her dying words. Snickering Jadeite raised his bloody sword into the air, readying himself to take Mars' prized head.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" shouted Venus while on the ground (imagine Venus Love Chain Encircle..i think that's it). She aimed the energy chain of hearts at the arm of Jadeite.  
  
"Rei will not die without dignity!" shouted the angry, helpless blonde as she tugged at the chain causing Jadeite's to drop his weapon. The chain cut through his uniform and blood seeped through the clothing.  
  
"O, but you will!" shouted Kunzite as he kicked the princess of Venus and swiftly stabbed his sharp sword through her stomach, pinning her to the ground. A smirk of satisfaction came to his lips and he twisted the sword around, deeper into the ground. Thick blood rushed out like a flowing river and a never ending trail of blood escaped from her lips and slid down her creamy cheek. She was still alive, but not for long.  
  
"Ku-Kunzite..." Minako manage to choke out, causing more blood to fly into the air. Her hand shakily reached out into the air, hoping its way to the man she loved. She only wished for him to hold her, to tell her everything was fine....she knew she would get nothing of the sort.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you but enjoy your slow and painful death." With that Kunzite and Jadeite left their loves dying and dead and fled to more battles.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where the hell are you bitch!" shouted an enraged blonde with his hair in a ponytail. His feminine features were noticeable but nonetheless he was still very handsome indeed.  
  
"Reveal yourself!" Zoisite shouted once more. He was in the West of the Moon and killed every single soldier there with the help of Beryl's minions but one, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Damn you! You're just stalling your death!" Sailor Mercury stood towards the end of the fog that surrounded the whole area, willing her tears not to fall. She was fighting as hard as she could but Zoisite came from no where and started attacking her. The blue-haired princess shot out her Shabon Spray (Mercury Bubbles) to stall the blonde's attacks. Usually he would be intelligent enough to find her, but the rage the green eyed general held was blinding him no doubt. 'What's wrong with him?'  
  
"Ami...." The slim girl clad in her blue fuku flinched at the man's tender voice. Goosebumps could be felt forming everywhere, "Y-you have to come out. Please, Ami, I'm begging you. I don't know what came over me..." Mercury did not move at all, she still did not trust him.  
  
"Ami, I love you." A small breath was let out from the girl's mouth, one that she did not know she was holding.  
  
"Aha! You stupid girl!" she screamed as she felt her arm being roughly pulled and she was shoved into the ground. She quickly got up and recovered. She blocked a punch but could not fight back. As much as she regretted it at the moment she did not have the heart to fight back.  
  
"So pathetic. Come on, where's the fight in you?!" Zoisite's green eyes had a devilish gleam to them and he lifted his hand into the air. A swirl of cherry blossom petals surrounded them both, blowing the remaining mist of Mercury's Shabon spray away. Mercury stood there in front of him, slightly bruised and out of breath. Her hair was ruffled up and her arms shielding her.  
  
"Zoisite, why are you doing this?! After everything we've been through! I thought you cared about me?!" Sailor Mercury fisted hands were over her heart and every question brought her more tears to slide down her rose petal cheeks. The only answer she got from the man she loved was laughter. An evil mocking laughter that hanged in the air. Then it stopped and the man just looked at her. Blue met green and Mercury knew only one would survive. She had to fight back.  
  
"Die!!!" cried out Zoisite as he drew out his sword and slashed viciously at the blue haired angel. She dodged as much as she could and escaped with only a few scratches. She managed to kick her attacker back and concentrated momentarily for her attack.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury spun in mid-air water flowing out from her finger tips over her head froze quickly and she looked directly at her opponent. "GO!" her attack was swiftly thrown towards Zoisite at full speed and hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards and into a building causing it to crumble a bit. He screamed in pain and recovered as quickly as he could. Mercury was already weaving another attack to throw at him. Just as she said her attack and threw it Zoisite formed fireballs that arched over his head from one hand to another and he quickly launched them at her attack. Ami felt a twinge of relief as her attack froze Zoisite's fireballs over but a look of shock and panic came over her face as she looked into Zoisite's eyes. A twinkle in them shined as bright as ever and Mercury felt something stab into her back and she fell onto her knees. She could only look into the man she loved eyes as she felt the heat of more fireballs rush to her and she smiled as tears streamed down her face. Her hands clenched into little fists, willing them to stop stinging from the painful sadness. 'I'll never stop loving you.' Zoisite frowned and Ami, the princess of planet Mercury's smile widened even more. Then her world went black as the heat made contact with her from all sides and the burning became unbearable.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jupiter was full of anger and hurt. Her breathing was hard and she was barely standing. Nephrite and she were fighting for hours and she knew why. She saw Beryl brainwash him with her own eyes. 'That witch.' She thought as she charged at the general with wavy brown hair who threw punches at her. She blocked and met him with punches of her own. She already used up all of her energy throwing all the lightning attacks she had at him. Now the only damage she could do was with her bare hands and she knew that he still had his sword tucked away somewhere. This was a hopeless battle for her and she knew it, but she would never stop fighting. Even if she was up against the man she cared about most. 'But, this isn't him. I'm fighting someone else, someone evil.' Was what the tall and strong Senshi dressed in green and pink reminded herself as much as she could. Her long brown hair had long since got out of her ponytail and she fought aggressively with it flying all around her.  
  
"Give it up Jupiter!" barked Nephrite. He only received a glare deeper than the one the princess of Jupiter already had on. Her stony emerald eyes bore into his hard blues. None would ever falter.  
  
"Never! I won't give up like you did!" she shouted while throwing a punch towards Nephrite, and they both flipped back. She saw the borderline that separated the Moon into sections. Nephrite was standing on the Southeast and she was one the South, her assigned region. She vowed that she'd die protecting this area, she could not let Beryl's army get to the castle nor the princess. She continued to fight and shouted at the love of her life once more, "How could you give into Beryl?! That evil snake took you're your planet for goodness sakes! I thought you were stronger than that." She grunted and stepped back as a punch landed ruthlessly into her stomach and was kicked into the air. Landing on the ground she began to laugh.  
  
"Weakling...." muttered the fallen girl. Nephrite's eyes grew gloomy with anger as the tall princess of Jupiter stood up.  
  
"You're nothing but a weakling! I can't believe I fell in love with you!" shouted Jupiter as she rushed towards the man, ready for another good round of fighting. Nephrite was struck into some sort of shock. He definitely did not expect her to say that, but he did not care at all. For some reason he was in doubt of himself. But, he would not lose this battle against the enraged princess, even if his life depended on it....which it did. 'I've never lost a battle before, why should I know? I will surely kill her soon enough.' Thought Nephrite as he pulled out his sword with a determined look as Sailor Jupiter charged at him with full-speed blinded by pure anger and a broken heart. 'Soon enough.'  
  
~~~~  
  
"Finally!" shouted a relieved Princess Serenity. It took her quite some time but she managed to be free of her prison. She now stood on her balcony, examining her aching hands.  
  
"Who cares about my hands? My people are dying and I'm worrying over my hands?!" Serenity mentally scolded herself and ran towards the railing of the balcony. Just as she reached it a large rumbling could be heard as she looked out at the battlefield. Blood stained the once beautiful ground of the Moon and the songs of clashing weapons and painful battle cries could be heard. Her eyes watered up as she heard the cry of the Moon but then an evil laugh that bled with poison pierced her soul. The surprised blue eyes were shocked once they met the woman before her. Serenity stepped back and covered her mouth as she gasped. Was this Beryl? The woman who threatened the whole universe? Her long, red, wavy hair matched greatly with her green, hard eyes. Giving off intensity that Serenity knew not existed Beryl's smile threw her of completely. But, of course, the smile was pure evil. Beryl's dress clung onto her every curve and showed a deep cleavage, as well. She was undeniably beautiful, but her beauty reeked of power, danger and consequences.  
  
(AN: sorry guys..........the dialogue next will be written off the top of my head, because I lost my tape of this episode and yea....my memory isn't too great....eheh....i'll try my best, though!)  
  
"Ah...well if it isn't the pretty little princess of the Moon." Beryl threw an energy attack at the princess without hesitation whatsoever, but it stopped short by a perfect red rose. A bit surprised Beryl looked to the side to see a young and handsome man glaring at her with hate and anger. He was clad in black armor with silver lining making him radiate with strength. His midnight blue eyes and unruly black hair sent a chill down Beryl's spine in a matter of a second. She took him all in. 'Beautiful.'  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted Beryl, suddenly angry at the being that she wanted so badly now.  
  
He looked at her with determination, "I am Prince Endymion, of Earth, sent and sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom." This caused Beryl to grin, but it slowly went away once Endymion moved in front of Serenity, protectively and shielded her away from any harm.  
  
"Ah. Prince Endymion from Earth? I have heard of you. You hold great promise," Beryl's eyes revealed her newest, deepest desire as she stared down at him, "Why don't you leave that twit and join forces with me? We could rule the universe together." Beryl's voice came out convincing, but Endymion looked determined.  
  
"No thanks. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you?" questioned Endymion with every intention of angering the woman before Serenity and him. Surely enough she was fuming already. She clutched onto the staff she held tightly, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" Beryl lifted up the staff that she held with a death grip, high into the dark sky and she waved it with a fierce intensity. Endymion stayed on his guard in front of Serenity and suddenly a big wave of energy blast Endymion and his princess to the ground. The balcony and its railings were made into rubble as it all floated in the air, hovering around. As Endymion turned around, facing Serenity, whome he was on top of, their eyes met and they were speechless. Serenity's eyes were not scared, but sad. Endymion wanted anything in the universe to take that sadness away, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He reached up to touch her face but another gust of energy picked up and Endymion was thrown off of Serenity and into the air, caught in a windstorm created by Beryl.  
  
"ENDY!!!!" Serenity's sorrowful scream pained Endymion's heart. He screamed in physical pain, but his eyes never left the tearful Serenity. Then he heard Beryl's evil laughter and fear etched his features as he saw the golden-haired princess of the Moon force herself to stand up. And she ran towards the end of what was left of the balcony, she ran towards him.  
  
"No, Srenity, stay back!" he screamed as loud as he could, waving his hand at her, and just wishing, hoping she would listen. But, she did not stop.  
  
"No, I want to be with you!" Proclaimed Serenity, knowing in her heart that was all she wanted right now. Serenity continued to run, occasionally tripping over her dress, towards the man she loved, and reaching the last of the solid ground beneath her, the princess leaped into the air, towards the prince of the Earth.  
  
"Serenity!!!" screamed Endymion. "Endymion!" Serenity was now caught in the same windstorm and she willed her way towards the blue-eyed man. The man that she fought with all her life, and the man she was fighting for right now. She reached out her slender hand that was dawned with the elegant gold bracelet and slowly but surely she reached Endymion. Their hands connected and held onto each other tightly, and Serenity's tears now fell. This was all she needed to die. He was all she needed to live. She managed to smile at him sadly, and that was the last Endymion saw of Serenity's angelic face. A pink energy headed straight for the young royals' jointed hands and hit them dead on, causing their eyes to shut tightly, their bodies' to ache and worst of all, causing them to separate in the windstorm. And the last they heard was the victorious laugh of Beryl.  
  
"Finally the pretty little twit and her prince are dead! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Flash.  
  
Four Senshi of time, destruction, power and beauty on the outskirts of the universe, lie dead, trying to protect the planets.  
  
Flash.  
  
An image of Serenity and Endymion's bodies floating lifelessly, amongst the rubble. Serenity's tears drop from her eyes and hit the ground of the Moon.  
  
Flash.  
  
Limp bodies of four young girls float in the air after dying under the hands of their lovers'.  
  
Flash.  
  
Four new, victorious generals of Beryl, lined up with their weapons, laugh insanely at their achievement.  
  
Flash.  
  
A silver-haired queen falls on her knees in sorrow as she loses her only child and her loved ones. The last of her energy is used and she dies on the Moon.  
  
Flash.  
  
"Serena! Darien! Hurry up and get you asses over here! All the guests are waiting for you two!" **beep**  
  
Serena and Darien's eyes snapped open and they gasped for air at the sound of Darien's answering machine. Darien's face was filled with mixed emotion and Serena looked like she was crying. They looked at each other and did not know what to say.  
  
"I.....Darien, we have to go."  
  
"So, I've heard.....where?" They both got on their feet, forgetting the fact that one was on top of the other so closely, and fixed the composure.  
  
"Surprise," was all Serena could say as she walked out of the kitchen. She told Darien to change into something casual and comfy and that was all that was said between the two. They acted as if nothing ever happened.....for the time being.  
  
The two left Darien's place and Serena drove them to the Crown Center, unknowingly to Darien, who had his eyes blind folded. It was evident enough to anyone, especially Darien, that a surprise party was at hand, but he'd do his best to act surprised when the time called for it. The two got out of the car slowly, and Serena led him to the doors of the Crown which slid open when they were sensed. Darien's blind fold was disregarded and the dark building was soon filled with lights, decorations and people.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
~~~  
  
Yea, that's the end of this chapter!  
  
It was extra long for you guys, since it took so long to update. Sorry, the ending's kinda weak, though. I tried my best! ( and stuff. yea, I tried to be creative, I hope this chapter kept your guys' interests up! This one was for Chartreuse26. I wanted the death of Serenity and Endymion better and more emotional, but I dunno.....i just couldn't pull through. O, well, hope u liked it anyways!  
  
Yeup, homecoming game and homecoming was soooooo much fun! Heehee, and I did go to World Youth Day in Toronto, Canada over the summer to see the pope! It was fun, cause I hung out with people from all over the world! Er... Mostly people from New York and Mexico, though. Hehe! I MISS YOU GUYS!  
  
And congrats to you and you band Mary!  
  
Also, sorry, but I was rushing to finish this and didn't do any spell checks or anything, so I hope you all managed!  
  
If you guys have any suggestions on next chapters, please by all means, give them to me!  
  
R&R PLEASE!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	14. giving back their star

Darien wiped as much of the remaining water from his damp hair with a blue towel. He really needed that shower, especially since a bit of his dark black bangs were crusty from cake frosting, much thanks to Andrew.  
  
"That guy is crazy, he knew damn right that I'd get revenge...ah, revenge, such a sweet thing," Darien chuckled as an image of Andrew's face and hair was covered with yellow and red frosting. 'Ok' thought Darien, fully smiling now, 'so I did have fun, but that does not change my view on my birthday.' He walked passed his study. He decided to lay off the drinking for awhile. It really did not help him at all lately, and hangovers were just not the most fun things in the world, nor were they pleasant.  
  
"Twenty till five. I'm surprised the party didn't last longer, but it is still morning, who knows what could happen?" Darien smiled smugly to himself and laughed a bit, "May be a youma could attack New York?" the Prince of the Earth was amused enough by himself to let out a continuous laugh that echoed throughout his hallway. 'I can't even remember the last time we had an attack this early in the morning.' He continued to walk into his kitchen and turned on the light.  
  
"May be some juice or milk would calm my throat.....anything but alcohol. Hm?" Darien squinted and recognized the forgotten broken glass. He picked up the biggest shard that had a bit of blood on it. Darien frowned 'she didn't tell me that she cut herself, but I didn't even notice.' Roughed up, but gentle hands found the initiative to clean up the light and hazardous mess as quickly and cautious as possible. As Darien threw the pieces of the beautiful glass safely into a garbage can, he remembered the memory that occurred in the minds of Darien and Serena. She saw how alone he was, but in the past, on the moon, they 'cared about each other.' Darien rubbed his temples 'We obviously were not alone, and we had the same, compatible personalities.'  
  
"The past is so haunting," admitted the handsome, blue-eyed man, "If only ours were simpler. It's not easy to be the reincarnations of the past rulers of the universe, who knows if more trouble will come to us...Especially since we are all finally living normal lives, well, as normal as life can get for anyone." Darien continued to ponder on his thoughts of past happenings as he poured himself some milk. The smooth mixture glided down his throat, cooling it to a good extent, leaving him content enough for more. Something caught Darien's eye however, right beside the presents everyone gave him. He picked up the black object with wonderment as he flipped through it.  
  
"Well, at least she did not use any of my credit cards, but that still would not have been as effective as throwing me a party due to the cards in this stupid thing." Darien tossed the wallet back onto the table and stared at his presents. At least a third of them were opened, he saved the best for last, everyone's from his past life in Japan.  
  
"Let's see what my lovely friends gave me, oh, a 'half' lifetime supply of tokens, how nice of Andrew," the year older Darien said sarcastically, "and a bunny?" Darien inspected the pink stuffed animal a bit more and decided to question his friend on it later...the present seemed more suitable for Serena. Darien continued to open the rest of his presents which consisted of, "Tube socks, the 'Guidebook to Getting a Life past 30'? What are people trying to imply? ...A-a playboy magazine and a battery operated vagi-??? ARgh... Chad and his jokes. Thank God Rei has some sense in presents," said Darien with relieved and admiring blue eyes which scanned the authentic good luck charms, no doubt from her temple straight from Japan. Darien looked at Chad's 'handmade' card and was too disturbed and afraid to open it. So, he opted to open the rest of his presents, saving the present box with classy wrapping and a red ribbon for last. All in all the rest of his presents went fairly smoothly, but the whole time the back of his mind was anxious to open Serena's present.  
  
"Ok, moment of truth," said the joking man who sat in a lazy, position while holding the present with one hand. He skillfully maneuvered his legs to cross in an Indian style and placed the beautiful box onto his living room table. He looked at it and cocked his head. He did not doubt that he would open it, but he was just curious as what to expect. 'Something humorous would seem like a typical present from Serena. May be something meaningful? Huh, but what meaningful thing could Serena possibly find to give me?' Darien poked at the box and sheepishly grinned.  
  
"I don't suppose it's a puppy," he said aloud to no one in particular. 'It could be something materialistic? Something that I possibly do not need?' Darien shook his head vigorously to reassure himself.  
  
"Serena would not give something to anyone if she knew it would not be of any use or sentimental value, unless she completely hated the person, but, it is me I am talking about. Ah, Darien, just open the present!"  
  
After the command to himself, and a good six minutes of pondering on the present, Darien finally pulled the simple red ribbon from Serena's lovely wrapped present. 'I wonder if she wrapped this herself' wondered Darien as he carefully pulled at the taped sides and worked his way through the wrapper, trying to be careful not to rip any of it. He had to admit, he wanted to cherish the girls work, she was just too special to him. The box was a fairly good size, not too big not too small. Darien was more eager to see what was inside now and as he anxiously opened the lid of the blue box with white stars, yet another smile cascaded onto his lips for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Darien ruffled through the light purple tissue paper and pulled out the object he desired to see for the time being and suppressed a chuckle. The present was just so ingenious, Darien was surprised he did not see it coming, but then again it was 'Serena ingenious.' He analyzed the Very first, mint-condition Manga of Sailor Moon autographed by none other than Sailor Moon herself.  
  
"Haha, what a crazy woman, I wonder how she managed to get her hands on such a thing. Hm, there's more," Darien shuffled through the rest of the box and pulled out a taped of the first movie ever made about the love story between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon and he just could not help it, he began to laugh, "I can't believe it." Darien wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened the card attached to the video tape.  
  
"My Dearest Tuxedo Mask,  
  
You are getting old on me, are you? I wonder if your skills are good enough to jump on roof tops and swoop down to save me. If they are, I hope you would not need to put them into use anymore. Since we have been at peace, despite all that has happened, I have wanted to thank you for all your help, it's been a pleasure.  
  
Your Number One Senshi, Sailor Moon  
  
p.s. Happy Birthday!" Darien read aloud and skimmed through the card again. 'Short and sweet, just like Serena...but she is not so short anymore.' Darien sighed, he absolutely loved her present.  
  
"I wonder if there's anymore," the prince of Earth dived his hands through the rest of the royal colored tissue paper and pulled it all out of the box. His midnight blue eyes peeked at the now tissue-less box and discovered a smaller box isolated and alone. With interest he set aside the purple paper and took the squared, hand sized container in his grasp and opened it curiously. He almost dropped the box at the surprise that immediately shocked his senses, unfortunately reality reached him once again at the feel of the lid hitting his foot. Evidently he was shocked enough to drop the cover and the light touch it gave off was enough to shake the surprise off.  
  
Darien brushed his bangs away from his forehead and placed the small box in front of him. With great ease and carefulness he lifted up a small strand of gold, to be more precise, a slim gold chain. He gingerly pulled it with a bit more force so as to pull the item hanging securely with the chain, as if it always belonged, and it always did. With his left hand he clutched the five cornered locket tight and closed his eyes. It was 'their' star locket. He took a deep breath, he tried to remember all the memories and it really got to him.  
  
"Wh-" Darien suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. His heart started to pound just a bit faster, but it suddenly calmed. He got up and headed for his room's balcony. Opening the glass door, the early morning air settled coolly on the tall man's warmth and he held the star locket with care as he stepped outside. His eyes squinted a bit as if trying to look for something, and a pleasantly light breeze started. Darien's blue pupils made contact with the remaining stars. It was still dark out but barely visible traces of the day's sun were sensed and all of a sudden the bitter-sweet melody of their locket touched Darien's sensitive ears. He wanted to cry. This song was what brought him to life so many times. When Sailor Moon brought him back from Beryl's brainwashing, this locket shined so bright and its music played for him, for them. He owed so much to this melody, the same exact melody his father use to hum. The melody he used to try and figure out on the orphanage's piano over and over, all alone. It was the song of the Moon and its past, the song of the Moon's past lovers and their sorrow. This song haunted his thoughts every time he woke up to reality, away from his dream princess. He never really felt so alone when he hummed the song to himself, its sweet melody just made him feel so.... 'empty.' The melody came to a beautiful stop, but Darien's fingers still ached from fighting away painful thoughts. It still played in his head. Why did she give the locket back? He wanted to know, if she valued it so much, why? He was about to walk back into his room when he stopped.  
  
"Why did you give it back?" Darien questioned softly before he closed the door to his balcony and room.  
  
In the shadows of the building next to Darien's apartment was Sailor Moon, who knew very well Tuxedo Mask would sense her easily, calmly standing holding a fist over her chest and looked towards the door of the birthday boy. She watched him for hours and waited for him to come out, once he did sense her presence, that is. She just needed to see his reaction. She needed to see if he cherished the star locket as much as she did and she found out what she needed to know. She smiled a bit and jumped from the shadows onto the rooftop of the building and answered Darien's question, which evidently was the same answer she was looking for.  
  
"You need it more than I do, Mamoru."  
  
~~~~  
  
Hey, guys! Wow, took me awhile to update, huh? I just did not have enough ideas to write, and as you can see this is one of my shortest chapters. I wrote this cause it was the bestest idea I had and I wanted to let you all know I was still alive..also, I was thinking of not finishing this fic, but I really wanna complete it. So, I'm fishing for more ideas! Have any suggestions? That'd be great!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading, and for the reviewers of my earlier chapters, I appreciate all that you have done. Not only did you stick with my writing and read all my chapters, but you graciously reviewed, as well. That means so much to me! :) thanks!  
  
Well, I hope to find inspiration soon, with your help of course. Please REVIEW!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out!  
  
p.s. sorry this chapter wasn't proofread. 


End file.
